


I could be your lover, you could be all mine

by Cerberusia



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Drugs, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 25,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: Gallaghercest ficlets for Kinktober 2019, one per day.





	1. 1st - Deepthroating

**Author's Note:**

> Is it too cliche or too obvious to title Oasis fic with an Oasis line? Who cares: GGTIA said it best, and it's _canon_.
> 
> This is a collection of little Gallaghercest ficlets for Kinktober 2019. There's a load of stuff in here, and the theme kinks will be mentioned in the chapter titles; but there's also a certain amount of underage sex, sex under the influence, and rampant abuse of the word 'fuck'.

"Careful." Noel's touch on his jaw is firm. "Don't want to ruin your voice."

That's a lie: Noel likes to hear Liam speak after he's had a cock down his throat. Noel likes to make him gag, just a little, though Liam's got good enough at this that he doesn't. He just lets his brother's cock slide smoothly into his mouth and further, further, until the head is in his throat and Noel flinches in pleasure when he swallows around the head.

A couple of times, Noel had said, you're so good at that - so tell me, who did you do for practice? And Liam, flushed with pride at Noel's hard-won compliments, said truthfully that there was no-one. He'd never sucked anybody's cock before. He wasn't like Noel: he only liked girls, didn't try to catch another bloke's eye in the gents', even though sometimes he thought they were trying to catch his. Noel was the only man he wanted.

And Noel had loved to hear that. It pisses Liam off, sometimes, to remember that Noel has done this with other people before. Noel has lots of Liam's firsts, but all Liam has is Noel's first kiss, back when they were young enough that Noel said it didn't count and wasn't a proper kiss anyway: but it counted to Liam.

But nobody's done _this_ for Noel before. Noel said his last girlfriend couldn't, just gagged; so Liam knew he had to do it. It wasn't even like it was _hard_, if you had a big mouth and really wanted it enough. And Liam is excellent at _really wanting_ things. So he practised and practised, and now he can just relax his throat and let Noel's cock slide right in. Sometimes Noel likes to pull his hair a little, make Liam look up at him while he's got his mouth stretched around his brother's cock.

Liam likes it too. He wants Noel to remember that Liam is the only one who can give him this.

Liam pulls off Noel's cock for a moment, looks up at Noel to watch his face. It's power, this: Noel thinks it's him with the power because it's his cock in Liam's mouth, but he's wrong, it's Liam who's in control of Noel because he's making Noel feel pleasure, making his cock throb in Liam's mouth, making his face twist into expressions he can't control because it feels so good to have Liam's mouth around him.

Liam goes down again, all the way down, slowly but surely lets all of Noel's cock slide into his mouth, swallows so his throat contracts around the sensitive head. Noel shivers and puts his hands in Liam's hair. Liam smiles just a little.


	2. 2nd - Begging

"Ask nicely."

Liam stuck up his middle finger.

"Yeah, that _doesn't_ count. What toilet did you flush your manners down?"

"Why do you have to be so fucking weird about it?" Liam squirmed impatiently in Noel's lap. He was naked; Noel was still in his underwear. "What do you want me to do, beg? Is your ego not properly fluffed up? Do I have to say _Ooh, fuck me, fuck me_ so you can get it up?"

"Being cheeky isn't getting you fucked," Noel pointed out.

"How's about I just get your dick out and sit on it, hey? Just fucking sit on it, like we both obviously want." Liam had done that once, at the tail end of a furious argument. The sex had been so incredible that Noel genuinely hadn't been able to feel his legs for a minute afterwards.

"Yeah, once you've asked for it. That's what _I_ want, you rude little shit. Christ, real sweet-talking seducer you are."

"Fine, call it an early birthday present or summat." Liam put on a breathy, vulnerable voice. "_Oh, Noel, please fuck me, please, please~_"

It didn't matter that he was only teasing. Noel set a wet finger to circling his arsehole and Liam made a real sound, a tiny hitch of breath.

"We'll try again in a minute," he promised, getting his dick out and pressing the tip to Liam's eager hole, prompting more squirming. Yeah, Liam was desperate for it, like always. "Bet you'll feel a bit more _inspired_ if you know what you're asking for."

A few minutes later, he did.

"Say it," Noel panted in his ear. They'd moved to the floor. He could just about pin Liam, who wasn't making any effort to get away anyway, but staying like this with his cock inside him, just waiting, threatened to undo him.

"Fffffffuck." Noel bit him on the shoulder, moved his hips once. "Fuck! Ah, please, please, Noel..." The whine in his voice made him sound younger, as young as he'd been when they started doing this.

"Please what?" Some part of Noel's rational mind that was still functioning marvelled at how unoriginal his dirty talk was. If somebody tried this on you, it pointed out, you'd crack the fuck up and tell them to get on with it.

"Fuck, fuuuuck..." Liam was panting. "F-fuck me, please, _please_..." Nobody he'd ever slept with had ever done fucked-out, on-the-edge-of-tears like Liam. Noel could honestly say that he'd had the best sex of his life with Liam, and vice-versa; but Liam really made it _sound_ like he was having the fuck of his life.

"With?" This would be the part where Noel would have broken - said _With a coke bottle, what the fuck do you think, shut up and fuck me, you dickhead_. But Liam was still whining and moaning, and he managed to gasp out,

"Fucking - with your _massive fucking cock_, what else, fuck's sake, stop _talking_ about it and _do it_, do _me, fuck, fuuuuuuck._" And he trailed off into meaningless expletives and moans.

So Noel did. All it had taken was for Liam to ask him nicely.


	3. 3rd - Temperature Play

The weather wasn't so bad, for once. The news was calling it an Indian summer. Whatever, so long as it kept being sunny and warm in late August instead of the usual louring sky and occasional drizzle, like the weather was getting ready for the disappointment of school starting again. Noel, who'd escaped school for the world of work a couple of years ago, spent a lot of time in the park with his mates, playing football and smoking weed.

Liam was in the kitchen when he came home. Mam was still at work, and he couldn't hear Paul through the thin walls of their little house, so he was probably still out, maybe working, maybe with his mates. Just Noel and Liam, then.

Liam wasn't doing much of anything: just fiddling with a coke and staring into space. He didn't have a top on. Noel, seeing an opportunity, went to the freezer.

Normally, the procedure was to drop the icecube down your mate's or your brother's top and wet yourself laughing as he screamed. Since Liam wasn't wearing one, this might prove more difficult.

Noel, icecube concealed in his hand, made as if to walk past him quite casually - and then his hand whipped out and he traced a gelid line down Liam's spine.

Liam jumped about a foot with an indignant shriek, and Noel had to skitter backwards, laughing, to avoid his flailing arms.

"You fucker! You fucking bastard!" Liam's vocabulary was a bit limited, but effective. He didn't launch himself at Noel, so Noel just stood there and grinned, the frozen culprit numbing his fingers. God, but Liam was a skinny streak of piss still. He had some growing to do yet.

"Thought you looked a bit hot, there," said Noel facetiously. If he was with his mates, the response would have been _I'm always hot,_ followed by a parodic simper and hooting laughter. But maybe Liam hadn't yet reached such dizzying heights of sophistication, because he just said,

"Felt nice, actually. Well, it would if you hadn't done it like _that_, you prick."

"Yeah?" Noel stepped within reach again - cautious in case LIam decided he was still hacked off about it and tackled him onto the hard lino floor - and held up the ice. This time, Liam just sighed when it touched his back.

After that, Noel drew little patterns on him. Liam never protested: he was all but draped over the table. It was soothing to trace cold trails on Liam's bony back with the gradually diminishing icecube, even though Noel had to switch hands to avoid what felt like frostbite setting in.

He turned Liam round eventually, having covered all his back and left it slightly shiny with moisture. When he put the keenest tip of the no-longer-a-cube to Liam's chest, _that_ got a new reaction - a little flinch. But Liam didn't move away or tell him to stop, so Noel continued. He traced Liam's prominent collarbones, then slid down his sternum. Then, because he was feeling a little mischievous and wanted to see Liam flinch again, he went back up to trace one nipple.

Liam did flinch, or quiver; and he gasped a tiny bit before he bit his lip. But he still didn't move away. Noel did it again. Then he did the other one, slowly. Liam's thin chest heaved under his hand.

Noel should have said something like _Oh ho, turns out you do like that._ He was only teasing, after all.

He kept rubbing the melting ice around Liam's nipples, instead. Then he flicked it _over_ a nipple, and Liam made a real noise at that. Noel looked at his face: his eyes were closed and he was chewing his lip. Noel didn't need to look down to know he had a hard-on.

He should have stopped there. Made a joke about it. Left.

He trailed the icecube down, down. Down Liam's sternum, down to the flat belly, down to play around his navel for a moment. Down to tease at the waistband of his jeans, which were Noel's hand-me-downs a still a little big for him, so they sat low on his hips and you could see the edge of his underwear.

Liam was bracing himself with his hands on the table behind him. His legs were open, and Noel was standing between them, so close he could feel the heat Liam's bare skin gave off. Liam's eyes were still screwed closed. Noel looked down. His erection was obvious.

He really ought to stop.

He wondered about reaching out with his other hand and popping the button and pulling down the zip of the same jeans he'd worn a couple of years ago, strange to undo them from this angle, and letting Liam's hard-on free. It must be uncomfortable for him, having it trapped like that. He must be just about fully hard, and maybe there would be a tiny damp patch on his underwear where precome had started to bead on the head. It wasn't like he _wanted_ to look at Liam's dick - he'd seen it plenty of times, thanks - but that would be hot. It would be hot to see what Noel was doing to him, making him feel.

Noel kept playing with the fast-melting ice, plying it up and down, teasing his nipples again and running along the line of his underwear. Liam was shivering with more than the cold. A tiny rivulet trickled down Liam's chest to his belly, and Noel thought about licking it away.

Liam broke first. One hand came off the table and grabbed his dick through his jeans. He didn't try to undo them or anything: just squeezed the bulge of his erection, rubbed it with the heel of his hand, and his eyes were still closed and he looked completely unselfconscious so Noel just stood there and watched Liam - who was pretty, the prettiest of the three of them - feeling himself up helplessly because his big brother's touch and a bit of ice had got him so randy.


	4. 4th - Spanking

Noel really had put him over his knee, once or twice. In that way that was sort of a joke, and sort of not. It was a joke because after Noel had gone for him with that cricket bat, he'd been so remorseful - scared that for a minute he'd turned into Dad. That probably said something about how Noel thought of himself and Liam. They fought, sometimes physically if they were angry enough; but Liam always started it, and Noel wouldn't beat him in anger like that again.

But it also wasn't a joke, because even though they were both laughing when Noel dragged Liam sideways and draped him over his lap, the first playful swat - and Noel's 'playful swats' had some power behind them - sent satisfying tingles right through him.

They were both kind of drunk, though not under any other influence, and they were both still laughing, so Noel gave him another few hits, and Liam quickly realised that he wasn't so drunk he couldn't get it up. And so, because he was drunk enough to find it funny, he squirmed in Noel's lap and said,

"Fuck, that doesn't even hurt." Which was true. Sure enough, Noel did it again, with more force.

"Still doesn't hurt?"

"Feels good," Liam confessed breathily. He ground his dick into Noel's leg, just in case he hadn't got it.

"You perv. You massive fucking perv." But Noel was laughing, and when Liam wriggled his arse, he went back to - Christ, this was spanking, wasn't it? This was what you saw in videos of middle-aged 'PE teachers' doing 'schoolgirls' over the desk or the pommel horse. Liam had never seen the appeal. But each time Noel's hand came down on his arse, it stung but in a _good_ way, a way that lit him up, a way that made him rub his dick as best he could against Noel's jeans-clad thigh. Fuck, Noel had always joked about chastising him like a naughty boy - Liam should have pushed him to it sooner.

"You going to come, ey? You going to come from getting a smacking?"

Shit, maybe he was. Liam spared a moment to be grateful that it was just them in the room, because if Noel had done it in front of the others...He just groaned, and hoped Noel got the message. _Harder, don't stop, harder._

It would have been just like Noel to stop at that point, horrible tease that he was: say something like _well you're not doing it on my lap_ and roll Liam off him. If he did, Liam wasn't going to go to the loo: he was going to whip out his dick right in front of Noel, because he was desperate and Noel ought to see what he'd caused.

But Noel still seemed to be finding the whole thing funny, like maybe he thought Liam was kidding, so he hit harder, brought his hand down on Liam's arse with the full force he could muster, and pain and pleasure shot through Liam and he made wet, desperate sounds and clutched the rough denim of Noel's jeans and the sofa cushions, and he thrust harder and faster, and he stiffened all over as he came in his underwear.

"Liam?" Noel's incredulous voice held the edge of laughter. It was a good thing, Liam thought, that he'd given up embarrassment years ago. Might have some trouble looking Noel in the eye otherwise.


	5. 5th - Shotgunning

Noel first tried weed with the hippies down the park. HIs mates were still on solvents, which he liked well enough, but they were known as poor man's pot for a reason; plus if you did it too much, you got a rash. Sniffing glue was sort of like being drunk - first you were high, then just dazed and dizzy. Pot was a different high, a mellower one. Smoking pot had a bit more elegance than huffing solvents. And once he'd met Guigsy, well, Guigsy always had some on him. Stereotypical pothead, Guigsy. So Noel moved on.

Liam got his first taste of weed from Noel. Everything else, he'd tried first with his horrid mates, then come slinking into their room to try to convince Noel to share. Sometimes Noel said yes, sometimes he said no, depending on how annoying Liam had been recently. But Liam had come in while he was smoking on his own, just because he'd got a job now he'd finally been kicked out of school, and he was earning his own money to buy it, wasn't he?

Liam hadn't even needed to whine. Noel was feeling relaxed, benevolent - not generous enough to roll Liam his own joint when he'd probably just cough and choke, because he was a rubbish smoker, but enough to share.

"Here, open your mouth."

Liam obediently shuffled closer on the single bed, til he was pressed right up against Noel's side. He opened his mouth, and waited.

Noel took a heavy drag on his joint, drew deep into his lungs. Then he leaned over, took hold of Liam's chin, and breathed sweet-scented smoke into his mouth.

To his credit, Liam didn't cough much. Noel caught his wide long-lashed eyes, the rabbit pulse under his fingers. He let Liam compose himself, then leaned in and did it again.

Liam took to it better this time, inhaling the smoke as Noel exhaled it. Noel hadn't let go of his face, even when he pulled away to take another drag.

They did it a couple more times. Once, their lips touched. Noel would have expected Liam to close his eyes, but he didn't. He just kept staring Bambi-like at Noel.

"Getting smoother," said Noel. Liam glowed under his approval. The weed was starting to kick in: his eyes had a slightly hazy look, and he relaxed boneless further into Noel's side. It was sweet, so Noel just put an arm around him.

They stayed like that for the next half-hour, trading lazy almost-kisses, Noel rolling another joint a couple of times. They got the giggles once or twice, but mostly Noel just felt warm and fuzzy and loving. It was funny to see Liam so calm. Pot often brought out the best in people, Noel found; at least so long as you were high yourself. Liam had always been attention-seeking, though mostly in a sweet way, even a little shy sometimes; but now he was about to hit his teens he was starting to develop that restless energy that made him bloody irritating to share a room with. But it was nice to think that he was giving Liam his first taste of pot, even though with Noel's work and Liam out with his horrible mates they were leading pretty separate lives at the moment. That thought felt profound - it was probably the pot.

He'd thought Liam might demand to try the joint for himself, but he didn't. He just turned to Noel and opened his mouth.

"You look like a baby bird demanding food," Noel told him.

"That makes you me Mam," Liam informed him smugly. Noel was pretty sure both sexes regurgitated food for their chicks, but he'd already taken a drag and with his lungs full of smoke he wasn't able to tell Liam he was wrong. Which was probably for the best, because Liam would only point out that Noel had left school without qualifications and therefore knew nothing about anything, and _that_ would have to be resolved in a tussle.

He just breathed the smoke into Liam's open mouth. It curled between their faces, hazy and sweet. Liam was pliant in Noel's grip. He was a pretty little thing, prettier than any of the other boys he'd done this with, that was for sure. Out of the three of them, Paul probably had the prettiest eyes; but even with his eyebrows meeting over his nose, Liam was the prettiest overall.

They kissed in a slow, exploratory way. Liam liked to talk big about the girls he'd pulled, but Noel knew perfectly well it amounted to nothing more than some wet kisses and a bit of fumbling, just kiddie stuff. So Noel traced Liam's top lip with his tongue, and felt Liam copy him. Carefully, but not shyly. Noel's tongue explored the humid cavern of Liam's small mouth, and encouraged Liam to twine their tongues, suck at his lips. His other hand - the one that wasn't holding Liam's face - had fallen to rest casually on Liam's warm thigh.

Pot didn't usually make Noel randy, just relaxed and a bit giggly; but when he moved his hand, he found that the crotch of Liam's jeans was tented. Well, he already knew Liam was a randy little fucker - he'd wank in bed before going to sleep, and he thought he was subtle but he wasn't. Noel had even tried pointing it out to embarrass him into at least doing it in the loo, but it never dissuaded him.

It didn't go anywhere, not really: they kept kissing, and sometimes Noel squeezed Liam's erection casually through his jeans. When he made to move his hand away, Liam grabbed it and pressed it to his cock. That set Noel off giggling, which set Liam off giggling too. The third spliff burnt out and Noel stubbed its remains in the ashtray with its fellows. They should have opened the window: the room was awash with thin smoke.

Noel lay on his back on the bed; his head was spinning, and he closed his eyes. He felt Liam scramble over him, weed making him unsteady. Noel felt the kiss coming before it landed on his lips, and he opened his mouth at once. His tongue was stroking Liam's. He was pretty sure Liam was touching himself. It was a nice way to spend an afternoon.


	6. 6th - Biting

He'd seen scratches on Noel's back, of course; and he hung out with boys who sniggered about exactly what _that_ meant.

"Your girlfriend needs to cut her nails," he'd said, smirking. Noel, halfway through pulling on a t-shirt, made a rude gesture but didn't take the bait.

Liam thought about those scratches, sometimes. That, whatever he'd been doing to her, it had been so good she'd dug her nails into his back _hard_. The idea of helpless sexual pleasure excited him. That it could be so good that you accidentally got a little rough.

Next time Noel wrestled the telly remote from him - easy, Noel was technically a grown-up now with a job and everything, and Liam was still a skinny teenager - he took the opportunity to run his hands up under Noel's t-shirt and _scratch_. Just like Noel's bird must have done. He got a bad tickling for it, but he'd been right: it _was_ satisfying. And Noel stretched right out beneath his hands, like a cat being stroked.

The sense-memory of Noel arching into the sharp sting of his fingernails stayed with him. He maintained what he regarded as a healthy curiosity about Noel's sexual habits, and it intrigued him to think that Noel might like it a little rough. A year later, he tried to catch them at it; but they were always too alert. When he'd done that stunt with the ladder, Noel had come storming after him in just some hastily-pulled-on trackies, and he still had a hard-on, Liam could see it. He couldn't stop looking at it, even though Noel was shouting at him in fury. He kept thinking about it afterwards, how it would have been if Noel had pulled down his trackies and showed Liam his hard cock and forced him to - do something about it.

He got his chance not longer after, when they were both drunk and high (at the same time, because Liam had thought it would be interesting), and finally gave in to what had long been simmering between them.

It was blurry in some parts and vivid in others, and sometimes Liam felt like he'd lost some time along the way: but he got to put his hands and his mouth all over Noel's face and neck and shoulders, and he scratched his nails down Noel's back like he'd been wanting to for years and Noel hissing through his teeth and arched his back, and Liam got bold while he was kissing Noel's neck and bit down, and Noel _loved_ that, loved being bitten. So Liam did it again, hard sucking bites that were meant to hurt and made Noel let out wet gasps that Liam had never heard out of him before, so he scratched and bit like a cat and got hold of Noel's throbbing cock in his other hand, and they groaned and rubbed and thrust until they both came and could only lie in each other's arms. Liam licked at Noel's neck apologetically.

Noel was furious about the marks he'd left, of course. But Liam reckoned it was worth it.


	7. 7th - Aphrodisiacs, Incest

The guy had said it would make you really randy. The guy had not been joking.

It wasn't like Liam had offered it to Noel without telling him what it was supposed to do. And it wasn't like Noel had just taken it without thinking, because Noel was convinced that Liam's taste in dealers was crap and he ought to be more discerning with the product. Liam insisted it wasn't _his_ fault that last bag of coke had been cut with benzos, lots of fucking shysters did that, how was he to know? It wasn't like you could tell just by looking at it.

So Noel had asked what it did, and Liam said, well, the geezer I got it off says it makes you really fucking randy, and Noel had laughed and said, you're always too fucking randy, what d'you want to take that for?

They'd done it together, which in retrospect had probably been a bad idea. If it's meant to make you desperate for a shag, you'd better do it with your missus around, not your brother, right? But there hadn't been anyone's missus around, just Noel and Liam and Noel's house, and they sat on Noel's bed and tried it, saying all the time there was no way it would work, total fucking bullshit, none of that shit ever works like they claim.

The bloke had said you ate it, so they did. They let the pale pink squares dissolve on their tongues. It had a taste like a cross between nail polish remover and parma violets, and it fizzed slightly. The guy hadn't even given Liam a street name for it: said it was new, his own recipe. He called it 'Cupid'.

Ten minutes later, they were necking like teenagers, right on that bed where Noel slept with his missus. They kept fighting over who got to be on top, but not getting angry about it, because wrestling about and rubbing their bodies together felt so good. They rolled about and kissed and kissed, and Liam was doing his best to hump Noel's thigh but it wasn't easy and he _needed_, Christ, he was so hard.

Noel reached down and managed to get Liam's dick out of his jeans and that was better, because Liam had pushed up Noel's t-shirt so he could kiss his brother's chest, so he could rub his dick against Noel's skin. He was crazy, absolutely mad for it, and Noel was exactly the same way. He grabbed Noel's shirt again, and this time managed to wrestle him out of it entirely. They were sitting up and Noel was kissing Liam's chest now, biting at his nipples in a way he hadn't thought to bother with before - perhaps Noel liked it? - but sent sparks right through him and he had to grab his own cock where it was sticking out of his jeans and squeeze it.

Then Noel took hold of that too, still biting and sucking at his tits like you did with girls, and Liam wasn't a girl but it still felt really good, just think of what he'd been missing out on, and started working it. He'd done this before, Liam realised, and not just on his own dick. He'd be demanding Noel tell him all about his gay experiences later. Later, when he could put words together again.

They didn't get to what you'd call actual fucking, though Liam did remember thinking that since they were here, he could get Noel to do him up the arse. He'd always been curious, and now it looked like Noel might have buggered a bloke before and would know how it worked. But Noel didn't get so much as a finger up there, because they were too busy groping each other and rubbing, and Liam finally got Noel's dick in his hand and a _zing_ went through him, and how had he never known that he wanted to touch Noel's dick? How had he never realised how incredible it would be to feel his brother's heartbeat pumping in his cock?

They were face-to-face and he watched Noel's eyes close and his face scrunch up, and God, he loved this man. He leaned in and kissed him, probed his mouth with his tongue, breathed his breath. They were both panting, too turned-on to wait or think or get the rest of their clothes off.

Liam came all over Noel's hand, making noises into Noel's mouth. They didn't stop. Noel came; they still didn't stop.

Liam was thinking a little more clearly now, once the white-out white-hot fizzing had died away and he found he was still ready for it. The geezer really hadn't been kidding about his pills - fuck, he could make a fortune out of them. They'd definitely made Liam and Noel randy enough to screw each other. What an advertisement: so strong, it'll make you fuck your brother.

Their effect on Noel must have worn off a little too, and alright, Liam was up for anything and Noel was _right there_, but he'd have thought Noel would be ready to fucking backflip off the bed once he remembered who he was doing it with, raging stiffy or no. But Noel was still kissing him eagerly and Liam was still really, really randy, and when Noel started nuzzling his way down Liam's chest, Liam just spread his legs and _hoped_-

Noel had definitely sucked off men before. Or maybe that was just Liam thinking he had because he was so good - perhaps he was just a natural - perhaps he just knew what it ought to feel like - no, no, Noel sucked Liam's cock like he'd had practice.

It was amazing, and that probably wasn't just the drugs talking. Noel knew what Liam liked - it was probably the same stuff he liked. He knew how Liam would move and respond, just like Liam knew how Noel would. Was that because they'd grown up together? Because that was wrong on so many levels, but also kind of hot.

Liam wound his fingers in Noel's hair, because he liked having his hair pulled a bit himself, and was rewarded with a glassy look and a sexy little noise around his dick. If he'd had a camera...Noel looking up, eyes very blue, mouth stretched around a cock. They ought to put it on an album cover.

They never did put it on an album cover, unsurprisingly. They never quite dared talk about it when they were sober again. But there were some songs, some lyrics, and when Liam sang them, he glanced over at Noel - and found Noel looking back.


	8. 8th - Angry Sex

He'd walked in on Noel and his bird, that was what did it.

It wasn't even like his stunt with the ladder: it was a genuine accident. Well, mostly. Diane had modestly retired when it became clear that the two of them were going to have it out, so it was just the two of them in the kitchen, and Noel had hastily pulled on some trackies and he was still hard because Liam had interrupted, and Liam could see it making a bulge in his trackies and he couldn't concentrate on anything else. Fuck, it was _right there_. He could _touch_ it. He could vividly imagine closing his hand around it, hot and throbbing through the cotton.

"Fuck's _sake_, you little shit, pay attention," Noel snapped, and squeezed his wrist harder. Liam was more or less pressed against the wall, just under the clock that had used to be Auntie Debbie's. "And stop thinking about me girlfriend's tits, I know you're doing it."

"I'm not," Liam protested. It was even mostly true.

"Why do you keep trying to watch us, you little perv?" Noel demanded, then seemed to realise he'd answered his own question. "Why can't you just look at dirty mags, like normal people?"

"Dirty mags don't have you fucking your girlfriends in them," Liam pointed out with what he felt was impeccable logic. "You've got a nicer cock than the blokes in the mags."

Noel stared at him. His dick was still _right there_. What would happen if Liam just...made a grab for it?

"What do you want? To get fucked instead? Is that what you want?" He still sounded angry, but incredulous too.

Liam's hard-on wasn't going away. He spread his legs provocatively, heart in his mouth.

Noel made a disbelieving noise. "What you gonna do, take responsibility? Cos Diane's not coming back this afternoon." He gestured at his crotch and sneered. He thought Liam was only kidding. He thought Liam was going to back down.

"Yeah, man, course I want it. C'mon, I know you're up for it." He leered knowingly in the direction of Noel's crotch. He'd have thought it would have subsided by now, but maybe all that yelling meant there was enough blood pumping around, because that tent wasn't subtle. If Noel stepped a little closer, it might poke him in the leg, and then Liam would have to make a grab for it. "I'm mad for it, can't you tell?"

Noel's grip on his wrist tightened even further, and for a moment Liam thought he might really haul off and thump him one, though he'd never done that before, never outright hit Liam like Dad used to hit Paul and Noel. Noel's eyes were fixed on his, and he couldn't read Noel's expression. Then Noel spun him round roughly so he was facing the wall, and everything in Liam went tense in delicious anticipation.

Noel yanked at his jeans, and Liam unzipped them and helped Noel shove them down around his thighs. He was trembling, just a little. He didn't want Noel to think he was scared, so he pushed out his bare arse at Noel in a way he hoped was provocative and sexy rather than stupid. Noel's big hands squeezed it roughly, and Liam gasped because it hurt where Noel's fingers dug in cruelly, but it felt good too, to be mauled about like that.

Liam had a little tin of Vaseline in his pocket, and he gasped out that fact when Noel started exploring his arsehole, too, which felt bizarre. He had a mate - not one of his usual mates, an older boy with frosted tips to his hair - who swore he took it up the bum at least twice every weekend, and kept looking at Liam under his eyelashes like he was thinking Liam might like to take a ride. He'd told Liam all about it in a high, breathy voice that probably seduced older men down at dodgy pubs, and sworn that he did just fine with a little spit. Liam believed him, but was also slightly afraid for his less well-used arsehole, so he took precautions.

And Noel either must have a mate like that or he'd done a few things, because he knew exactly what Liam was on about. He pushed one slick finger roughly into Liam, like he was daring him to give in, give up, admit that this wasn't what he wanted.

Liam let out a wet gasp and spread his legs further. It didn't feel bad, mostly just weird, with the faint tingle of pleasure. He'd never put his own fingers up there, though he really should have done, so he didn't really know how it would feel. He just knew he wanted Noel inside him.

Noel's cock did hurt, just a little. It stretched him, breathless anticipation giving way to overwhelming pressure, the bizarre sensation of being stretched open. Liam heard little high noises coming out of his own throat, and couldn't stop them. It felt - God, it felt -

Noel was growling in his ear, these low growling moans, and _that_ was hot, that sent shivers down Liam's spine and made his dick twitch in his hand. Yes, he wanted to make Noel feel good, wanted his arse to make Noel feel good, better than his girlfriend's cunt, better than anyone. He wanted Noel to think of this later, when he was wanking, when he was trying to make love to some girl. He wanted Noel to think of it years later. _He_ wanted to be able to think of it years later and remember how good it had been, the noises Noel had made and how right it felt to have his brother moving in him.

Noel fucked him like he was still angry: fast and rough, like he was trying to punish Liam for his presumption. Liam had one hand on the wall to keep his head from hitting it, the other frantically fisting his cock. _Yes, yes._ He hadn't done this before, and he'd thought about it with a sort of nervy eagerness - what if he hated it? - but in the end he loved it, not because it felt good, although it did, but because it was Noel doing him up against the wall, the fulfilment of so many sweaty fantasies in the flesh. So many mornings covertly watching Noel get up with morning wood; so many years of noticing too much when Noel was half-undressed.

Noel's short nails bit tight into Liam's hips when he came, gone still and trembling, little cut-off noises in Liam's ear. Liam's friend had told him you could feel it but you couldn't, or Liam couldn't, even though he'd wanted to. Noel's weight crushed him into the wall and it was wonderful, perfect, to be trapped in his brother's arms like this.

Noel pulled out quickly, like he was shocked to find what he'd done, and Liam hissed. He was still achingly hard and nearly, nearly there -

Noel pulled him back round to face him, and whatever he'd been expecting, it clearly wasn't Liam furiously wanking. Liam wished Noel hadn't been so hasty to get away: having something up his arse to clench around had felt so good. And now Noel was just looking at him in confusion, like he'd thought he'd somehow hurt Liam or done something wrong, except he'd only gone and given Liam what he wanted.


	9. 9th - Lingerie

Noel had always wanted a sister. Cracks about Liam growing up into a fine woman (big blue eyes, emotionally needy) aside, his 5'9 brother wouldn't look convincing in drag, even if he shaved.

It had been easier when Liam was very little, with the same big long-lashed blue eyes and longish blond hair. Liam had been a pretty little child, and when Noel was tasked with looking after him, if any passing stranger asked, he would claim it was his little sister's hand he was holding. Liam, fortunately, was not usually paying attention to contradict him indignantly. The strangers often looked dubious - Liam was in trousers rather than a dress - but seemed to accept the idea. Noel had sometimes wished he could stick Liam in a dress - Liam might even have agreed, if it got him Noel's attention - but they were usually going to meet their Mam, and besides, there were plenty of people round Burnage who would know perfectly well that Peggy Gallagher had three boys.

So nowadays, no, Liam didn't make a convincing or even an attractive tranny. But Noel wasn't looking for convincing. He didn't want to fuck a woman who looked like Liam, or even Liam looking like a woman. He liked Liam looking like he was, flat-chested and hairy and all, and the lacy bra and knickers were there to emphasize that. The women's underwear made him look _more_ manly, and Noel was into it.

Liam didn't give a shit, except to think it was hilarious. Noel lived in morbid fear of him letting something slip in an interview, just because he wanted to get one up on Noel and his 'thing' for transvestism.

But he still bought the little scraps of lace in Liam's size, smallest cup size they had. And Liam still put them on.

It wasn't like he did anything else, anything weirder: he didn't call Liam by a girl's name (though he liked Lianne or Lily for his putative sister), or try to get him to act feminine, because that was a lost cause. He didn't want weird roleplay shit. He just liked to - to tease Liam.

"Good girl," he said patronisingly when Liam sucked his cock; then, later, more sincerely. He called Liam a slut, a slag - but he did that anyway, whether Liam had ladies' knickers on or not. That didn't count as roleplay, that cheesy stuff they did in porn. He was just teasing Liam, saying things they both found sexy. Noel liked looking at his cock in those little lacy knickers, how they couldn't contain it because they weren't meant to, so his balls were practically falling out and his hard-on stuck up out of the waistband. Noel could have insisted Liam shave the darker strip of hair down the centre of his chest, but he didn't.

He liked to get Liam to suck him off first, or the other way round. There was something about putting your hand in little lacy knickers and finding meat and two veg in there that was sexy for no reason Noel could articulate, even to himself. Then you pulled them aside, not off, and you got the head of that cock in your mouth, and the women's underwear made it even better.

If he was sucking Liam off, he preferred to spend some time on Liam's chest - his tits, as he liked to call them. It made it sound dirtier, in a good way. He couldn't cup Liam's flat chest like he would a woman's breasts - it just didn't work - but he could slide his fingers between fabric cup and skin to pinch and play with his nipples til they were red and hard and probably sore, which Liam liked.

He didn't try to get Liam to sound breathy or girlish when they fucked, or anything, because Liam would have cracked the fuck up. Liam's high, nasal speaking voice was good enough. He didn't let Liam take off the knickers or the bra, just pushed the gusset to one side and stuck his lubed dick right up there, as easily as if Liam could get wet naturally. And Liam moaned and fought beneath him and left scratches down his back which stung deliciously, and the male smell and chest hair underneath the lace and the long hair he threaded his fingers into split into an illusion of a sister and the reality of his brother, and he really could have the best of both worlds.


	10. 10th - Hair Pulling

It was like the rhyme about the girl with the curl: if you could get Liam to be good, he was very very good; but when he was bad, he was fucking horrid.

Right now, Liam was being good. He was usually good when they were fucking, which was another incentive to do it more often, even when they weren't drunk or high - which was, of course, how it had all started. They'd started off having to be pissed or off their tits to put their tongues in each other's mouths, or maybe that had just been Noel, because Liam was a slag who'd tongue his brother for attention any day of the week; and now sometimes Noel looked over at Liam during practice or a gig or whatever, and thought, Christ, I'd fuck him right now.

They tried to be subtle, but sometimes the best refuge was in audacity. Just snog on stage and give interviews professing your love for each other, always throws people off the scent. They wouldn't _really_ be doing it, would they? It's all publicity, innit?

But occasionally, especially if you'd just done a line of coke about ten minutes ago and the fragile glass-ice high had worn off and now you were excited and randy as fuck, you just had to drag your brother off into the nearest Gents' and have your wicked way with him.

They got in a stall together, didn't lock it. Liam was on him like a limpet, kissing him eagerly all over, his mouth, his ear, his jaw. When he was feeling loving, Liam especially liked to kiss the corner of Noel's mouth, but right then he didn't have the coordination. It was a bit like like being slobbered over by a Labrador, except that Noel was high too, so everything was intense and Liam's wet kisses on his face felt great.

It was always very uncomplicated when they were on coke. They always knew what they other wanted, anyway - all that sharing a room, or something - and coke meant they didn't have to argue about it first. So Liam went to his knees and between the two of them they got Noel's jeans open and Liam set to work on Noel's dick. Something about coke must have brought out an oral fixation in Liam, because he always went for cocksucking, even though the few times they'd really fucked while high he'd been so loud it had been a wonder nobody had heard them in the next hotel room. Noel still cherished that memory: it was probably the most pleasure he'd ever given anyone with his dick.

Liam's eyes were closed as he focussed on sucking, which felt incredible, but Noel knew what he really liked, so he wound his fingers into Liam's hair and tugged until Liam had to tilt his face upwards and look into Noel's face with his long-lashed blue eyes. He was a pretty thing, and all the prettier for having a dick in his mouth.

Noel tugged his hair again, harder, and felt Liam's moan around his cock. Hair-pulling didn't do much for Liam when he was sober, but when he was high he loved it all of a sudden, like a dog being petted.

It was a game: Liam trying to get further down his cock, get more of it into his hot humid mouth; and Noel pulling his hair, pulling him back, making him work for it. He could see Liam's Adam's apple working, bobbing as he swallowed around the head of Noel's cock, or trying to. It made Liam look eager, slutty, which was how Noel liked him best. It was nice when he cried a little too, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes, with just how hard he was trying to deep-throat Noel's cock.

Noel let him have it, the whole thing, and felt the muscles of Liam's throat flutter around him. He was always telling Liam he shouldn't try so hard, he didn't want to fuck up his voice, he was doing that just fine already - but seeing Liam gagging for it, literally gagging for it, always got him so excited that he let him do it anyway. He clenched his hand tight in Liam's hair as he came, so he could look into his tear-filled blue eyes.

They stumbled out, both giggling a little - smack into the path of some girl, dressed like a secretary not a sound engineer; maybe one of the endless cycle of temps that supplemented Marion and Lindsay on the front desk. Noel knew what she saw: two rock star brothers who'd snuck off for a hit together in the loos. She gave a polite, slightly strained smile, and kept walking.


	11. 11th - Object Insertion

Sometimes, cocaine gave you pretty good ideas. Like a lot of the band's early lyrics, for example - for the most part not poetic masterpieces, but they fitted the melody, which was what it was really all about. Noel could slag off his own lyrics, but anybody else would have to hold their tongue until their albums outsold Noel's.

On the other hand, cocaine also gave birth to some ideas that were, in the cold light of sobriety, pretty fucking dodgy. Like, say, getting your brother a dildo.

That was Liam's idea, not Noel's - not surprising, really. That was Liam's sense of humour for you. It was a joke, because Liam had told Noel he ought to get something to dislodge the stick that was wedged so firmly up his arse, and something something, and it had culminated in _this_ turning up in the post. It had been addressed to him at the studios, and it was only by some miracle that he'd come in just as the post was being delivered and been able to nab the mysterious package, because otherwise the receptionist would have opened it to check it wasn't a bomb or something (which struck him as a bit unfair on poor Carol, who presumably took her life in her hands whenever the postie came), and word would have got round, and he would have endured months of ribbing on the theme of being sent a fucking _adult novelty_.

He did think about just binning it so Liam didn't get the satisfaction - fucker had probably been hoping to watch him open it. Then he thought about turning it round, planting it in Liam's bedroom or something next time he was over. But in the end, he took it home with him.

The nasty thing was, he already knew what he was going to do with it. The moment he decided not to chuck it out, he'd decided, even though he didn't want to admit it to himself. Why else do you take home a fucking sex toy? Going to put it on the mantelpiece?

The dildo itself was black, and had a big flared base. It wasn't massive, even though Noel would have assumed Liam would have gone the comically huge route - "Need something big enough to get the massive fucking tree trunk out, ey?" - and the box proclaimed that it had been designed specially for anal use. Well, whoop-de-fucking-do. Noel refused to think about what that might mean.

So he got his trousers off, and his underwear, but not his shirt because total nakedness made him feel oddly exposed, even though all he was doing was having a wank. Totally normal, except for the addition of a black dildo. He put a load of Vaseline on the thing, and set to.

It didn't hurt, exactly, but it felt desperately weird. The only thing that stopped him from giving up right there and then was how urgently hard his cock was. He'd got more and more excited as he lubed up the toy, taking the time to spread the jelly all over the shaft, like he was wanking a real cock, and that had brought back memories that shocked him with how strong his reaction to them was. Yeah, he remembered how this went. He remembered stroking a cock that wasn't his, another man's pulse throbbing between his fingers.

He took it slowly, carefully, like you would with any virgin, and his body relaxed and the strange pressure expanded until the toy hit something in him that made sparks go off behind his eyes, the one Graham had found for him by rubbing a knuckle against that bit of skin between his balls and his hole, except this was so intense it felt like it was stroking his dick from the _inside_. Oh fuck, oh fuck, this was why men took it up the arse, it wasn't just a poor substitute for pussy, it felt like the top of his head was going to come off. _Fuck._

He kept doing that, pressing the dildo in so it rubbed against that spot, and he barely even noticed when it was swallowed to the base. His cock throbbed and ached, his mouth was dry, and all other sensation had narrowed to where the toy penetrated him, stroked him inside.

He was face down, eyes closed tight, and the dildo probably felt nothing like an actual cock. But Noel had never had the real thing up there, so it wasn't hard to pretend that it was a real cock, a cock belonging to some man he knew. Graham would have done it, maybe, if Noel had shown he was up for it, and he would have known how to make it good. But it was a different body Noel thought of, not Graham's. A cock he'd never touched, but that he knew almost as well as his own.

He'd known he was going to do this, too. When he took that dildo home with him, he knew whose cock he would end up imagining it to be. And, with depressing predictability, here he was, imagining it. Imagining Liam's body crushing him into the mattress, Liam's blood-hot cock in place of the tepid silicone. He turned his head to press his face harder into the pillow, harder into the fantasy. Liam's cock would be hard and unyielding inside him, and he'd fuck Noel just like he wanted, and he'd probably want reassurance he was doing it right but he wouldn't ask, so Noel would have to let him know how good it felt.

Noel fucked himself into a hard, quivering orgsam that locked his muscles and made him spasm helplessly on the bed. The pillow against his cheek felt like the brush of Liam's hair.

He ought to get rid of the toy: keeping it would only induce him to do it again, to yearn after things he couldn't have and shouldn't even want.


	12. 12th - Rimming

Of all the disgusting-sounding sex acts in the world, licking someone's arsehole definitely ranked up there. People could do whatever they liked the privacy of their own homes, but that was fucking _rank_, that was.

"Minging," Liam agreed. How had they even got onto this topic? He always told himself he wouldn't talk about sex with Liam and his big gob, but Liam was permanently on heat these days, so if they got drunk together and they didn't end up in a fistfight, the conversation always seemed to turn to sex.

"What, you never tried it? Thought you'd tried everythin' else." Some of it was no doubt Liam exaggerating his own prowess, a bit of lads' talk; but as distasteful as it was to contemplate, Noel had no trouble believing that Liam's sex life was hilariously adventurous and the stuff celeb tell-alls were made of. If there ever _was_ a tell-all and all the interviewers and all the chat shows suddenly started asking him about his brother's shagging habits, he might have to give it all up to become a hermit.

"Naw, never tried it, me." Liam was looking at him. Noel recognised that look. This was the other reason he'd sworn not to talk about sex with Liam during their drunken chats.

Thank God, Liam didn't say _So d'you wanna?_, because then Noel would have had to say no. Fuck's sake, if he'd wanted to _talk_ about it, he would have found a girl. Liam just looked at him, and took another drag on the joint they were sharing before passing it back. Noel had shared spliffs with plenty of other blokes before, but somehow it was only Liam (and Graham, back in the Inspirals days) who made him think about how it was technically an indirect kiss. Noel preferred to think this was simply a sign of how bloody annoying Liam could be, with extended to making him think of things he didn't want to think about. If he'd said so, Liam would only have said, _So? We've snogged loads of times. You put your tongue in my mouth on stage. Don't know what the fuck you were on._ And Noel would say, _Nor do I. And that was once, whereas you keep fucking groping me like a randy teenager when I'm trying to play and sticking your tongue in my ear, you fucking weirdo._ Which would probably have prompted Liam to lean over and try to stick his tongue in Noel's ear _now_, which, if Noel was brutally honest, would just have got them to the same place they were going now, but faster.

They smoked a bit more. They hadn't opened the windows, and there was a pleasant fug of weed in the room. They'd have to air it out tomorrow morning, fighting with those hotel windows with the stupid fiddly catches that only opened an inch in case somebody tried to top themselves by leaping out of them. Liam was warm against Noel's side, and he cuddled up a bit closer. That kind of thing was fine when you'd taken pot, and especially since it made Liam all cuddly. And randy, but pretty much anything made Liam randy. Noel kept joking about taking him to the vet and getting him fixed.

The cuddling progressed to Liam's fingers stroking up and down Noel's bare arm. It was the sort of thing you did with birds, in Noel's opinion, but it did feel nice. Then Liam's unshaven cheek rubbing against his, like a cat. Then kissing, and Noel put his hand high up on Liam's thigh and squeezed. It veered dangerously close to being romantic. They kept kissing, languid but hot, tongues tracing each other's lips and mouths.

The kissing made him hot, so it was only natural for Noel to take off his shirt. And it seemed absurd for him to be without a shirt while Liam was still wearing one, so he helped Liam get his off as well. He kissed Liam a little harder and felt up his chest like he would a girl's, just how Liam liked it. There was nothing there to cup, but he tweaked and pinched Liam's nipples, and Liam made a little noise into his mouth. _Do you ask your girlfriends to do that?_

They ended up in the position Noel had known they would. Noel on his back, Liam half lying on him, the two of them rubbing off on each other as they kissed. Sometimes they didn't get beyond this, the bit where there was plausible deniability because they'd kept all their clothes on, hadn't they?

The room was warm. They stripped, helped strip each other, took the opportunity to feel each other up properly. When he was sober, Noel always somehow forgot the precise angles and contours of Liam's naked body under his hands, and every time he relearnt them. They kept kissing, but Liam was moving, holding Noel down for a moment with hands on his chest to say _Stay there,_ and he was moving down, and Liam had never done this before he'd done it to Noel so he wasn't practiced but it didn't matter because Noel liked knowing that Liam had never had another man's cock in his mouth, that Noel was the only man Liam wanted to do this with.

Liam got his hands under Noel's thighs and pushed, urging Noel to pull them up, as he licked and sucked at Noel's balls. Noel knew where this was going. He drew up his knees and let Liam see. When he looked down, all he could see was the top of Liam's head. His attention was focussed on Liam's wet mouth and the feeling of his hair brushing Noel's inner thighs.

Down, down. It was disgusting, Noel thought again, dimly: and then Liam's tongue touched the rim of his hole and he flinched. Liam's hands tightened on his thighs and he licked again, cautiously. It felt weird, like when Liam had started fingering him and he hadn't been able to tell what was inside and what was outside; like Liam was touching something he shouldn't. Noel could feel how tense his own thighs were, and how Liam's nails were digging in.

Liam licked around the rim, just like he kissed Noel's mouth, and maybe third time was the charm, because it was like the ignition had finally caught the spark, and Noel went up in flames. His hands went to Liam's hair, not to pull him away but to have something to hold onto, to direct Liam where he wanted him. Liam made a noise because he liked having his hair pulled, and licked a circle again which made Noel shudder, before starting to poke his tongue inside.

It felt - dirty, but dirty in the good way, the exciting way. Each pass of Liam's tongue sent hot sparks up Noel's spine. He had to grab his cock because it was so hard it ached, and if Liam would just keep doing that then he'd come, easy. He drew up his legs even further, encouraging Liam to lick deeper, thrust his tongue inside. He was letting out hoarse gasps and twisting from side to side, pleasure so great it was unbearable, uncontrollable.

He yanked viciously on Liam's hair as he came, but Liam had enough sense to keep licking his hole, wiggling his tongue inside and making Noel cry out louder, head tilted to the ceiling and eyes closed as hard pulses racked his body.

Liam came up gasping for air, face red and mouth wet and puffy. Noel let him scramble back up the bed, cock in hand and eager to put it inside Noel's wet hole - but he drew the line at kissing.


	13. 13th - Creampie

They'd never done it with a condom. It wasn't like someone was going to get pregnant, so who cared? They only thought about the other stuff condoms were meant to prevent later - it was a wonder neither of them had got chlamydia or something.

"Well, it'd be weird, wouldn't it?" said Liam when Noel brought it up. "Wouldn't feel right, having you wrap it up before you put it in me. S'alright, love, I'm on the pill!"

Liam was right, as occasionally happened (not as often as Liam no doubt believed): it _would_ feel weird. That just wasn't the way they did it, wasn't the way they thought of it.

They both liked to make jokes about the other being womanly - Liam had said something ridiculous in an interview about 'getting Noel up the duff' with twins to show how much he loved him; Noel had said he'd have preferred a sister, but Liam had grown into a fine woman - but it concealed a bigger truth. For instance: when Noel fucked Liam, he wasn't thinking any more than most men thought during sex. Liam was hot, and tight, and he was doing his best to please Noel, as opposed to the rest of his life where he seemed to make it his mission to make Noel's more difficult. And when he came, he definitely wasn't thinking of anything but the fizzing crackling pleasure up his spine and in his balls.

But when he'd come inside Liam and hadn't pulled out yet, he thought about it. He thought about his come inside Liam, the evidence they'd fucked, and he thought: _If you were my sister, I'd knock you up._

Liam wouldn't make a bad mum, either - fucker loved kids, being a huge child himself. He was great with little Anais and Lennon, in a way Noel envied slightly because he couldn't copy it. And getting pregnant would settle him a bit, maybe, after both their divorces. And Liam would like that, making their own little family. Something just between the two of them, like the sex.

He didn't say anything about it to Liam: no need to tell his brother he'd like to get him up the duff. But maybe Liam caught something off him or it was total coincidence, because one night when they were in Noel's house, in Noel's bed he used to share with his ex-missus, naked and post-coital, Liam rolled over and said to him sleepily,

"I'd get you pregnant if I could."

And Noel, instead of pointing out that Liam would definitely be carrying the baby in this hypothetical scenario, just said,

"I know." And he knew Liam knew him well enough to read in that: _I want that too._


	14. 14th - Asphyxiation

The nice thing about sex with Noel was, it was easy. Neither of them wanted to talk about it - what would you even say? - or about their 'relationship', or any shit like that. It was just plain and simple fucking. A bit old-fashioned, maybe, but you couldn't improve on the classics.

For instance, Liam's idea of a good time was having Noel's cock shoved down his throat. No-one else's cock, mind - he wasn't a poof or anything - just Noel's, because Noel had a nicer cock than any other bloke, and for a straight man, he'd seen a lot of other men's meat-and-two-veg. But he'd been noticing Noel's for years, just because they shared a room and Noel used to sit on his bed drying himself with his towel, and he was five years older than Liam and much more developed, and Liam used to talk to him and pretend he was looking at something else while secretly sneaking glances from under his eyelashes. It wasn't like it was weird to have a conversation with your brother when he had no clothes on, but Liam had been just entering puberty, and he recognised that his own curiosity about his older brother's body now had something else mixed in.

They were both grown-ups now, so that adolescent curiosity about what other boys' bodies looked like had faded while the curiosity about girls remained, like it was for most blokes. But he always wanted to know about Noel, Noel's body. He knew that body like his own. Noel accused him of secretly wanting to live in Sweden or somewhere all the chaps had naked saunas together and beat each other with birch twigs in the snow; Liam admitted that did sound quite fun, actually, and if they ever went to Finland they should do it together.

"There's easier ways for you to get a look at my cock," said Noel, exasperated.

"Well, get it out, then," said Liam with a leer.

And that had led to Noel shoving his cock down Liam's throat, which was what Liam had been sort-of getting at all along. Noel liked to watch Liam absolutely gagging for it, and Liam didn't even roll his eyes because he _was_ gagging for it, no matter that sometimes he liked to pretend to be indifferent. Noel was a cat, and Liam was a dog: if it came down to a contest of who could pretend harder that he didn't care, they both knew Noel would win.

Noel liked to put his hand round Liam's throat while they were doing it, not always squeezing, just to feel the rapid pulse in his neck and remind him just who he belonged to. Liam really got off on that, really got off on being owned by Noel. _You're the puppet, you sit on my knee._ Noel's hand around Liam's neck made him pliant, needy, submissive. Eager to please.

Noel tightened his fingers a little while they kissed, to feel Liam's mouth part wider under his as he tried to get more air. That was good, that was hot. He could kiss Liam like that for a long time, tightening and relaxing his grip, just to feel Liam's chest heave and his breath start to come laboured. It made him rock-hard every time, and it got Liam going too. One hand round Liam's throat, one hand stroking his chest or squeezing his thigh, his crotch. Just a bit of foreplay.

It didn't get serious until Noel was fucking him - his face or his arse - and he put his hand back around Liam's neck and Liam made a hoarse noise and looked up at him with a plea in his eyes. And Noel slowly tightened his grip.

Choking Liam while he sucked Noel off usually made him gag, which normally Noel thought was unsexy; but because Liam never normally gagged on a cock, it made it good, because he couldn't handle Noel's cock in his mouth and his hand around his neck at the same time. It also made him cry a little, tears leaking out from under his thick dark lashes, and that was always good. Sometimes Noel thought he kept fucking Liam because knowing you could make somebody cry with how good you were with your cock was probably the biggest ego-boost a man could get.

If Noel tried it while he was fucking Liam, it was more difficult; but Liam moaned the whole time he was taking it up the arse, like a switch had been pressed - if he hadn't known better, Noel would have suspected him of faking it - and cutting off his air made those moans turn into wonderfully choked whines. His body rolled under Noel's, not like he was trying to get away, just like his body was fighting for air and he couldn't help himself. That was so fucking sexy.

Noel was panting, but he could hear Liam's throttled groans perfectly. He didn't hold tight enough for Liam to go blue or anything, but his face got red and sweaty, the flush spreading down his heaving chest, and whenever Noel loosened his grip he gasped in a great lungful of air and promptly expelled it in a loud moan when Noel thrust into him again. He loved the feeling of having total power over Liam, total power over his body to make it gasp and breathe only when he let it. He loved to feel Liam working for air, and always trusting Noel not to press too hard or for too long.

Liam held his breath when he came, but Noel kept his grip on his throat anyway, to watch Liam gape red-faced in ecstasy and his Adam's apple bob against Noel's hand. But when he grabbed Noel's wrist, not to push it away but to keep it there around his neck, like a collar - _that_ was what made Noel come.


	15. 15th - Intercrural

He got him down on the bed, down on all fours. Liam fought all the way, like he thought he was going to get on top; but he didn't put up enough of a fight to win the tussle, and they both knew he was never really sorry to be pinned. But he still wouldn't stop squirming and keeping his legs together, because that was how he liked to play it sometimes, and instead of smacking his arse a few times to get him to be still and pliant, Noel pulled his legs tighter together instead of further apart, and shoved his cock between Liam's thighs.

Guigsy, who aside from being a pothead was also a store of esoteric knowledge, had said, _Greeks used to do it between the thighs, y'know, instead of up the bum._ This had led to jokes about the kind of school Guigsy had gone to (slightly posher than Noel's) and the presumed sexual habits of his teachers; but the idea had entertained Noel. Why would you do it like that if you could just have anal sex? Didn't sound all that satisfying.

It felt a bit funny, his cock being squeezed through Liam's thighs instead of his arse. Noel gripped Liam's legs harder to push his thighs further together, feeling them grow slippery with sweat and precome. Did this even count as sex? Liam had stopped squirming now, and made little noises when the head of Noel's cock nudged at his bollocks, so that was what he got out of it.

It got better as Liam's thighs got wetter with Noel's precome - should have lubed him up beforehand. It _was_ like fucking, just fucking his thighs instead of his arse, and it turned Noel on to imagine the head of his cock reappearing between Liam's tightly-clenched legs. Liam was letting out little moans now, even though it was hardly like he was getting much stimulation - but then, he did love having his balls played with. If Noel had been fucking him properly, he'd have been moaning away right now.

Everything was slippery and hot, even Noel's tight grip on Liam's hips. He thrust, kept thrusting, and this really was as good as doing it the normal way once you got the hang of it.


	16. 16th - Frottage

It didn't mean much if he got a bit too excited over play-wrestling with his older brother. He was a healthy young man, it was only to be expected. Getting a hard-on when your brother tweaked your nipple, _that_ was embarrassing. Noel probably wouldn't even have noticed if Liam hadn't blurted it out, either.

It was only because Liam had said something a bit rude about Noel's last not-exactly-girlfriend - nothing she hadn't deserved, but Noel preferred to preserve the illusion of modesty for his girls even after he was done with them unless it had been _really_ bad (or just really funny), and apparently he felt Deborah hadn't quite deserved Liam's rather fruity description of her, because he'd pushed him back off the sofa onto the floor, and it was all in play really, they were both laughing and pinching each other rather than trying to land a hit. And with all that rolling around trying to pin each other, Liam got a bit excited about the warm body alternatively on top of and under him.

They came to a stop, Noel mostly on top of Liam - which was ridiculous, given that Liam had two inches of height on him, but that was some mysterious power older brothers had. Liam had got the giggles in addition to an inconvenient erection, and he was still hiccoughing a bit when Noel went,

"Ey, what's this then?"

\- and made a grab for his cock. Then it was Noel who was laughing when Liam yelped. "You look so fucking scandalised - now you know how it feels when you feel me up when I'm trying to play the fucking guitar!" That was a favourite trick of Liam's, because it meant Noel couldn't push him away. "Got you a bit excited, all that rolling around with another bloke?"

Liam gave him a good shove, and they were off again. Embarrassingly, his hard-on wasn't going away, which probably meant he should retire to the loo or something with what remained of his dignity. But Liam had never been very good at holding onto dignity, so he just kept trying to pin an increasingly smug Noel to the floor.

He even managed it for a minute, rolling Noel over with a solid _thud_. While Noel was getting his breath back, Liam rubbed his cock on his thigh to make a point. What point, he wasn't sure. It felt nice, though.

"Oh, that's the way you want to play it, is it?" Noel's arms came up around his neck, his legs twining with Liam's. Liam's cock was still pressed up against Noel's thigh, and when Noel rocked forward, it rubbed. Yeah, that was good.

They kept at it like that, no longer trying to roll each other over: they were in just the right position with Liam on top of Noel, each of them straining together. Noel shifted a bit, and now Liam could feel something hard - Noel's hard cock - up against his hip. A bolt of excitement shot through him. God, that was even better, to feel that Noel was enjoying it too, had got hard because of feeling Liam's hard-on. A few times, Liam had been able to grope him to a half-interested state under the hot stage-lights or when playing around in private, but Noel would always escape before Liam was able to get his erection in hand. Christ, Noel was such a tease sometimes.

Now Noel was panting a little as he thrust upwards to rub his cock in the hollow of Liam's hip, and maybe they should have got their clothes off before they started this because Liam's jeans were starting to chafe; but if he stopped Noel now he might not get the chance again, and besides he was hot, this was hot, and if they kept doing it just like this he was going to come in his pants like a randy teenager.

It was sexier, somehow, that it was all - plausibly deniable. They were still in their clothes, nobody was touching anything they shouldn't, they were just rolling around on the floor, a bit of play-fighting, just a joke, lads. It was like being a teenager again, all that fumbling and pretending you weren't going to do it when you were already grinding up against each other. But if they'd had their clothes off, they could have been fucking, they were in the right position, and to have Noel underneath him moaning because Liam had his cock inside him was the thought that made the top of his head come off, made him grab Noel even tighter and groan in his ear and come in hard, shuddering pulses.

Noel was still moving, so Liam reached down and got hold of his arse, and perhaps Noel was getting frustrated because he rolled them over again so he was on top, and Liam squeezed his arse to encourage him to thrust jerkily against Liam's hip until he went still and Liam could feel his cock jerking even through four layers of clothes and that was it, that was _the_ sexiest thing, paired with Noel's panting breath where he'd buried his face in Liam's neck. Feeling how much Noel wanted him was always the part that got him wild, that he loved most.


	17. 17th - Masturbation

The thing about sharing a room _that_ tiny with your brother was that there was even less privacy than Noel had initially thought. And it hadn't mattered much when Liam was only five and Noel was ten, but once Noel hit twelve and started to develop a sense of bodily consciousness (not to mention wanking twice a day), it got a bit more difficult. Still, at least with Liam being so young, he didn't really notice that anything was changing except Noel getting taller.

The real trouble started when Liam hit puberty. Noel had been expelled before taking so much as his GCSEs, and had recently acquired a job instead. He felt quite mature, all things considered (mainly the having a job bit, not the getting kicked out of school). But he was still sharing that tiny room with Liam, who was getting bigger and more teenaged by the day. And Liam, who had been a quiet, if extremely stubborn, little boy, had apparently lost all sense of shame along with the darkening of his blond hair to brown, and had developed the habit of wanking in their room while Noel was there, and Noel could _tell_.

It wasn't like he was too subtle about it. There Noel would be, reading a magazine on his bed or something, and there Liam would be on his own bed, and he'd be watching Noel and Noel would know it because the hairs on the back of his neck would prickle with the weight of Liam's stare. And Liam would probably be lying on his stomach and he'd wriggle a bit, just all innocent-like, except Noel knew perfectly well that he was grinding his dick into the mattress like the horny little fucker he was. And Noel would still be trying to read his mag like a normal person, and all he would be able to think about would be Liam on the other bed, humping it, then so casually reaching down a hand to grab his cock through his jeans.

Noel hasn't read a word of whatever page he's looking at. He can't even focus on the pictures. He can just hear Liam shifting about on his bed, so close, and he can just imagine Liam's hard-on trapped in his jeans and how good it must feel for him to rub it against the bed, thinking he's being secretive.

The muted purr of a zip going down. Noel pretends not to notice anything. If he looks over at Liam, what will he see? Liam with his dick in his hand, looking at Noel?

Noel's face is turned to his magazine; sometimes he even turns a page. But the images swimming before his eyes have nothing to do with rock musicians. Liam, a teenager now and turning from pretty blond (Liam was always the prettiest of them) to boyishly handsome, even with the heavy family eyebrows. - Liam, his little brother, stretched out on his bed, stroking his cock. And Noel can picture it perfectly, _because_ they share a room and there's no fucking privacy in this house, so he knows exactly what Liam's cock looks like now, knows his balls have dropped and his body's turned gangly and adolescent. He knows exactly what Liam must look like, his full mouth red-bitten and slightly open, long-lashed blue eyes watching Noel as he wanks.

And what is Liam imagining? What does he see when he looks at Noel? Noel knows his own mouth is a little open, and he can feel his pulse in his chest where it's pressed to the duvet. Does he think of Noel and a girl? Is he imagining Noel fucking a bird there on that bed, which he hasn't done yet but he's thought about it? Or is he thinking of Noel doing just the same as he's doing right now, like he still does sometimes at night underneath the covers, because if Liam's not going to bother nipping to the loo to tug one out then neither is Noel? Is he envisioning Noel doing it here, now, just like Liam is doing?

He could, is the thing: he's lying on his stomach and he's got a hard-on (if he didn't have a hard-on he could leave the room and this whole stupid idea, but he does so he can't, because then Liam would see it), and he could just grind it against the bed while Liam does what he's doing over on his own bed, the two of them getting off in the same room not five feet apart and never acknowledging it. He wants very, very badly to touch his throbbing cock.

He can hear Liam's hand working, little wet sounds as he pulls the foreskin over the head. If he looked just a little to the right, he'd see - his mind conjures up the vision, cobbled together from glimpses burnt into his memory before he averted his eyes. The Liam in his mind looks like a pornographic magazine spread, the kind you can't get at the newsagents' even on the top shelf. His whole body aches with repressed desire.

He daren't turn his head to look. His mouth is open, but he's barely breathing. Liam makes this little noise, sometimes, these tiny throttled noises, and if Noel could he'd record them and he'd never need anything else to wank to. Just Liam - yes, letting out those little choked whimpers that mean he's close, he's really close, and Noel is so turned-on he can't see straight and he has to grind his cock into the bed a little anyway because he's so hard it hurts. Maybe Liam notices - maybe Liam realises that Noel isn't just making himself comfortable - Liam comes and Noel _knows_ because he turns his head as if following the text on the magazine page and he catches sight of Liam's body stiffening and quivering, hears his panting, and he could almost come himself from those sounds and that blurry glimpse of Liam coming over his own knuckles.

Liam has barely left the room to clean up when Noel rolls over onto his back and tears open his own jeans. He doesn't even care if Liam comes back in the middle of it, he has to, he _has_ to, fuck, _fuck_-


	18. 18th - Role Reversal

It was Sunday morning, they were lying in bed, and Liam was groping his arse with intent. Instead of putting him in his place, Noel let him. It wasn't like he'd never thought about doing it the other way round, though it might be good to put up a little resistance anyway - give Liam something to work for.

So he kissed Liam eagerly, because they were both randy in the morning (unless they were hungover, which was pretty often these days), and he enjoyed Liam's big hands mauling him about a bit. Normally, Noel gave as good as he got; but it was relaxing to let Liam take the lead for a bit. Let him think he was in control.

It was a bit funny, because Liam was groping and squeezing his arse, but not quite daring just to go for his hole, like he thought Noel might kick him out of bed if he presumed. Which he might have done, to be fair. But Noel had liked it the handful of times he'd taken it up the arse from Graham, so even though it might just make Liam insufferably smug to be on top, he reached over for the lube and hit Liam in the shoulderblade with it until he got his attention. He pressed the lube silently into Liam's hand, and waited.

"You done this before?" Liam had to clear his throat. The curtains were still closed and the muted sound and light that passed through them gave the bedroom a secretive air, the kind that only prevailed until one of you had to get up and broke the spell.

"Yeah. You?" He knew Liam hadn't, but he wanted to hear what Liam would say.

"Well, same idea, innit? Same principle." Liam had opened the lube and was smearing some onto two fingers. He wasn't hesitant, exactly, but there was a touch of nerves in his clenched jaw, like perhaps he'd been expecting Noel to laugh and push him off, and now Noel had said yes and he was faced with having to make it worth the unexpected acquiescence.

He fingered Noel first, which was a nice way of getting him properly wet. They didn't do much in the way of foreplay, him and Liam, because usually they were in a hurry; but they had all the time in the world up here in this massive bed, just the two of them. Fingers felt weirder than a cock up there at first, but the delicate stroking around his hole and inside it sent shivers through him that he knew Liam felt. Liam was focussed on what he was doing down below, but sometimes he remembered himself and gave Noel a long kiss, warm and sweet. They were still under the duvet and it was getting hot, but neither of them made a move to throw it off.

Noel watched what he could see in the dimness beneath the covers as Liam pressed the tip of his cock to Noel's arsehole, and slowly began to press in. Then the pressure of penetration overwhelmed him, and his head tipped back and his mouth opened. It had been years, but it was so easy, still. Liam's breath was hot on his face. He had to put his hand over his own cock, which was throbbing between them. Maybe he should have got Liam to do it this way round sooner.

They fucked slowly, smoothly, unhurriedly in that bed, the lazy morning sunbeams showing dustmotes dancing and hitting patches of the blue duvet cover. It always surprised Noel how natural it felt to have sex with Liam. Normal people expressed revulsion at the idea of doing it with their family, and it wasn't like either of them felt this way about Paul; but it had always felt perfectly natural to notice Liam undressed, or to feel Liam's eyes on his back as he was getting dressed after a shower. Their shared room had had no privacy, so they'd simply gone without. Liam had been curious about Noel's body when it began to change during puberty, and Noel didn't feel self-conscious under his little brother's probing gaze.

Now they were grown, there was no part of each other's bodies they didn't know, hadn't seen, hadn't touched. Liam kept kissing him, and Noel put his arms around him and panted into his mouth. It was better than it had been with Graham, even though Graham had had more experience - or maybe it was because Graham had always done him from behind, and he and Liam were face-to-face. Privately, sometimes Noel thought that the sex was so good _because_ they were related. That was why they had to have an incest taboo: if people knew how good and right it felt, they'd all be out there shagging their sisters.

They moved together with the ease born of long acquaintance. Noel knew Liam, his body knew Liam's body, so it always anticipated. Liam had told him a couple of times, under the influence of narcotics and great sex, that it felt like Noel's cock had been made to fit just right inside him; and now Noel, though he'd never admit it, was thinking the same about Liam's. Their bodies fitted together like puzzle pieces.

It was good, easy sex, the kind you only had when you knew someone well; and tender, which it wasn't usually between the two of them. They weren't good at showing each other tenderness.

Liam put his face into Noel's neck afterwards, their sweaty bodies wrapped up with each other and the sheets. Noel pressed a tiny kiss to the hair matted to his temple. Liam probably didn't even feel it.


	19. 19th - Public

Feeling up Noel on stage was an exercise in seeing how much Noel would let him get away with. A lot, back in when he'd been on coke; less when he was sober, though they were on good enough terms right now that he didn't get angry with Liam, just laughed and escaped his wandering hands.

The great thing about Noel's guitar was that it made it harder for Noel to do just that - if his hands were occupied, he couldn't push Liam away, only angle his body away and skitter off upstage. Liam let him go, grinning - but each time he thought briefly of what might happen if he didn't, if he hung onto Noel, and Noel had to keep playing his guitar while Liam put his hands all over him, tweaking his nipples and groping his cock. Liam was pretty sure Noel had started to get a hard-on the last time he'd done that, which was why he'd made his escape so abruptly.

If Noel would let him...Liam would keep pinching his nipple, which he usually tolerated, but he'd finally get a proper grip on his cock without Noel trying to wriggle away. Yes, and Noel would still keep on playing, even though he was embarrassed by Liam's attentions in front of all those people. Liam would play with his cock through his jeans and he'd be able to feel it getting hard under his hand. He'd make sure the outline of it was really obvious, make sure everyone could see what Liam was doing to him, that Liam had got his brother hard.

Then he could - and he'd never done this, never even tried - unzip Noel's jeans and get his hand inside to touch his cock for real. It would be hot in his hand, and Noel would be squirming a bit, but Liam would put an arm around his waist to hold him tight. And he could pull it out of Noel's jeans, get Noel's cock out so everybody could see Liam holding it, stroking it. Noel would hardly be able to play at this point, he'd be so turned on he'd be leaning back on Liam for support, and Liam would love that.

So he'd have Noel's cock in his hand, out for everybody to see, and he'd get his balls out too so he could roll them about in his hand, like he'd seen Diane do - years ago, back when they shared a room and Liam was forever trying to catch them in the act - and Noel would sigh just like he had then, maybe spread his legs a bit wider. 

And he'd stroke Noel's cock, wank it properly, with his arm still around Noel's waist to keep him there, under the hot stage lights, and Noel would still have to hold his guitar, and he'd feel so good pressed right up against Liam while Liam got him off in front of their audience. Liam would feel Noel convulsing in his arms - and he'd be rubbing his hard-on against Noel's arse, like he did sometimes to tease him except he'd really be hard and it wouldn't be a joke - and Noel's cock would pulse in his hand and spit strings of come onto the black stage.


	20. 20th - Hot-Dogging, Dirty Talk

"God, you're such a slag."

Normally, Liam would have said yes he fucking well was, what's your point? But if he was cheeky, Noel might take longer about fucking him, and he couldn't take that. Fucking Noel, always trying to rile him up (Noel always denied it and said Liam was always the instigator of their fights; but then, he would say that). So he spread his legs a little wider instead, trying to get Noel to get the hint.

But Noel kept rubbing his cock up and down Liam's arse, not even acting like he was going to put it in. A couple of times the head caught on the rim, and Liam sucked in a breath through his teeth, thinking this was it - but it wasn't, and Noel just kept fucking Liam's arse without actually fucking. Which was all very well for Noel, but Liam thought the point of the exercise was that they both got off. But no, first he had to let Noel insult him a little and talk about how desperate he was, like Noel was doing his little brother a favour by fucking him. Noel was a fucking weirdo.

"C'mon, show me how much you want it." How did Noel think he was going to do that, exactly? Liam was ready to push Noel down and climb onto his dick, but that would be difficult with how Noel was holding down his arms. He squirmed instead, pushing his arse up so it rubbed against Noel's cock again.

"Fuck me, you cunt," he gasped. There went his resolution not to be cheeky. What had Noel even expected? He wanted it, and he wanted it _now_, sod Noel's little power trip.

Noel just kept rubbing his dick up and down Liam's arse and leaned foward to press him harder into the mattress, proving that he really was a cunt. Liam would remember this the next time he was in a toilet stall sucking Noel's cock, and Noel was tugging his hair to get him to stop teasing because they'd be missed any minute. It would just serve Noel right if Liam kept squeezing his thigh and occasionally making a play for his cock under the table, getting him all excited, and then Liam would make him work for it to get his dick in Liam's mouth.

"Got no patience, you." Noel's words were laboured, like he was as mad for it as Liam was. Good, he fucking well should be. Noel always liked to play it like it was Liam who was desperate for it, all the time - maybe he even believed it - but Liam knew Noel was up for it as often as Liam, he was just a bit quieter about it. But he looked at Liam sometimes and Liam _knew_ he was thinking about pulling down Liam's trousers and going at it right there, like a little porno film playing in his head that only Liam knew about.

Liam just pushed his arse up further and moaned a bit, because he needed it now and Noel's self-control wasn't _that_ great when you knew which buttons to press. Noel wanted Liam to look like he was gagging for it: fine, he couldn't bear waiting any longer and he might as well show it because then Noel would give it to him, and they'd both get what they wanted.

"Get _on_ with it, Christ alive, you cunt, just fuck me, what d'you want, fucking poetry? I want it, I _need_ it, come _on_." And he wriggled a bit more and Noel's cock rubbed up and down his arse and caught again on the rim of his hole, and maybe Noel just couldn't wait any longer because he let go of Liam's arms to grab his hips and thrust right in, hard.


	21. 21st - Bukkake

"We're done when _I_ say we're done."

Liam curled his lip. He'd been moody all this last fortnight, and Noel was sick of it. They had a record to make, and here Liam was doing his martyred diva act. Noel could just slap him silly sometimes. There were only five years between them, but when Liam pulled shit like this, Noel felt every single one.

They were pressed close together, having an argument tucked away from everybody else. Guigsy and a couple of others had said that when they started arguing, it was like there was nobody else in the room; but this time they really had secluded themselves out of sight and out of earshot, and Liam had stopped curling his lip and was now looking at Noel's mouth in a very familiar way. That was Liam all over: still young enough to believe you could solve your problems with sex. Noel knew damn well that sex only caused you more problems. Except, oddly enough, with Liam.

Teachable moment time. Noel grabbed Liam by the jaw and pulled him down into a kiss. Liam went enthusiastically, like he thought this might be Noel giving in - and because he was a randy fucker, of course. Gagging for it all the time, was Liam - and 'it' was usually Noel's cock, these days. Noel kissed him harder, shoving his tongue into Liam's mouth, and Liam willingly opened to him. He liked it when Noel took control, probably because it meant all of Noel's attention was focussed on him. That might have been more important than the sex.

"Right, since you've been a shit, you should apologise." Noel knew he'd get it. They never said _sorry_ after their arguments, never had; but there were other ways to show contrition. Liam's fingers joined Noel's where they were already unbuckling his belt. Noel let Liam get his cock out and wrap his fingers round it, rub it, start to get it hard. Nobody had ever known how Noel liked it so instinctively as Liam. Then Noel put his hand on Liam's shoulder, and gently forced him to his knees.

Liam went for it with more eagerness than care. He'd never sucked a dick before Noel's, and claimed he'd never wanted to do this for anybody else; but he always got so excited, especially when Noel was a bit forceful about it and acted like he really _needed_ Liam's mouth. All the practice he'd ever had was on Noel's cock, which was fine, because that just meant he knew what Noel liked. He licked the head a lot before really putting it in his mouth, like he was a bit shy of it or getting used to the taste again. Noel wound his fingers in Liam's hair and directed him.

Liam didn't mind when Noel held him still and fucked his mouth shallowly. He just looked up at Noel, so Noel could really admire his hazy pleading eyes, and his mouth stretched around Noel's dick. Yeah, Liam knew what he liked, alright. Noel tightened his grip on Liam's hair and got a stifled noise.

"Good lad," he said, which was meant to be patronising but came out a bit breathy. Liam's mouth was hot and he sucked so tightly, and maybe Noel got a bit wound up during their fights too, thinking of how ready Liam was to push him down and sit on his dick. And seeing Liam so obedient, so pliant, just wanting to please him - well, it got him hot under the collar, like it would anybody.

Liam made another muffled noise around his dick. He was scrabbling one-handed at his fly. Noel thought about putting his foot over it - he'd done that a couple of times, kept Liam waiting - but he wanted to see how much Liam wanted it. After a moment, his jeans came open and his erection sprang free. Liam started stroking it, pulling at it, not like he was trying to come but like he was so excited he couldn't help himself. Noel always liked that, the idea that he fucked Liam so well he couldn't control himself any more, and Liam knew it.

He yanked Liam's head off his cock by the hair when he felt tingling spreading up his spine. Liam's open mouth was so red, so wet, from sucking his dick, and he looked up through his long dark lashes and it looked pornographic, real top-shelf magazine stuff, and only Noel knew that Liam could look like that. Only Noel knew that Liam would be so relaxed at Noel's tight grip in his hair, his face so trusting, his mouth so open and his eyes fixed on Noel's cock right in front of his face. His hand was still moving between his legs.

Noel came on Liam's face with a few urgent strokes. Mostly it got in his mouth, but it covered his lips and a little hit his cheek. Liam didn't flinch, just opened his mouth wider like the slut he was.

If he could be sure, totally sure, that the photos would remain completely private, he'd take a picture of that. Liam's face, covered with Noel's come. _We're done when I say we're done_, come dripping out of Liam's mouth - all just another way to say _I own you._


	22. 22nd - Cuckolding, Hand Jobs

There was something embarrassingly yet excitingly teenaged about groping each other in a bathroom at a house party.

Fuck's sake, it wasn't Noel's fault coke made him randy. Not his fault that it had the same effect on Liam, either. It was just something that happened, had kept happening. They got high together, then they got off together. Just like if either of them got high with their wives, they'd get off with them. It wasn't complicated.

They were both ignoring that their wives were somewhere else in the house, and they could have snuck off for a shag with their respective spouses.

"If we did that," said Noel with the logic of the intoxicated, "everybody would know we'd gone off to do it, and that would be embarrassing. Nobody thinks you and me are doing that." Nobody except Tony McCarroll, possibly, and Noel had got rid of him and he hadn't opened his big gob about it, so who gave a shit about what Tony thought?

They leaned against the bathroom door - and it was a bathroom, not just a cramped toilet - and Liam already had his dick out, the randy fucker, so Noel took hold of it while Liam fiddled about opening Noel's jeans. Honestly, you think he'd be better at it, he'd done it so often, usually while drunk or high. Liam's cock was hot in his hand, and this was part of why sex on coke was so good - the hot blood pulsing under the smooth skin felt twice as good as it did normally, and when Liam got his fingers round Noel's own cock it was as good as sex.

"I like your hands," Liam told him, unfocussed. Their faces were very close together, so close they were breathing each other's air. "Not like mine."

"Mm." Calluses, Liam meant, from playing the guitar. Noel never thought of them, except when Liam's smooth palm was stroking his cock. He'd never had to tell Liam how he liked it: Liam just knew.

Footsteps outside. Never mind: they'd locked the door before leaning their combined weight against it, which should stop anyone intent on doing a line (or just a piss) in the bathroom they'd commandeered. Liam's pupils were huge, the black nearly swallowing the blue. God, Liam was such a pretty thing, especially when he was clean-shaven.

They weren't kissing so much as pressing their mouths together, sharing breath. The erotic glide of his lips against his brother's, the lightest touch, sent sparks through Noel. It was good, so good, so sexy - well, it ought to be, with Liam. Liam made eyes at him all the time, drunk or high or completely sober. Noel pretended not to notice the melting looks, because Liam didn't need to know how easily he could affect Noel, how much Noel thought of him and noticed him.

The world narrowed to the intensity of the coke, the intensity of Liam's wet mouth sliding against his, the intensity of Liam's hand confidently stroking his cock. He felt excited, alive, ready. Just right to get off with his brother in a bathroom in somebody else's house, with all those people downstairs and outside the door, and if only he could send Liam back out into the party with a bit of Noel's come still on him somewhere, so everyone would know what he'd been doing and who he'd been doing it with, and they'd know that he belonged to _Noel_.

They cleaned up hastily, mindful of how long they'd been gone.

"Love your hands," Liam told him again, pressing him up against the wall for one last not-quite-kiss. "Mm. love you, Noel." Coke made Liam a Chatty Cathy - made Noel chatty too, that was why he took it, though God knew Liam didn't need the help.

"Love you too," Noel said into his mouth, and pressed his hand against Liam's chest - not pushing him away, just feeling the vital throb of his heart.


	23. 23rd - Master/Slave (AU)

Noel had been completely honest with Liam. This was part of the deal: _I own you, seven days a week._ Not as romantic as the Beatles, maybe, but truer.

Liam was a bitch about it, of course, like he was a bitch about everything and especially things that involved Noel telling him what to do. But they went to the registry office and got it drawn up nice and proper in official black and white. To love and protect, to hold and to cherish, to serve and obey. For better and for worse - yeah, that would be the rub.

Nobody ever came out and said it, asked them: _are you two shagging, then?_ Nobody ever quite had the balls. Of course they weren't: they were brothers, so obviously the ownership contract didn't imply a sexual relationship between them. So obvious, nobody ever needed to ask. They just caught each other's eyes and wondered.

Noel insisted Liam wear his collar, of course. Nothing flashy, just a loose thin chain with a tag. The sort of thing that was _almost_ normal jewellery, until you had a second look. He'd had him wear a real buckled thing on stage a couple of times, just for the fun of humiliating him. Because Liam _liked_ it, at the same time as hating it. He loved showing off how much Noel loved him at the same time as he resented the power he held over him, and they both knew it.

Liam kissed him and groped him on stage to make up for it, as if that was punishment. It was such an obvious inept dominance display that Noel let him do it, let him pinch his bum and his nipples while he was trying to play the guitar. Didn't let him get away with it, though.

"C'mere," was all he had to say; and Liam was there. He knew the deal: he'd made Noel randy back there up on stage, so now he had to deal with it. They were only in a backstage loo, somebody could walk in any minute, Guigsy and Bonehead had probably guessed by now but they had the sense not to breathe a word - but they were both eager for it, and when Liam knelt Noel saw the _zing_ of pleasure that went down his spine hit Liam too.

Liam made such a fuss about it, but when it came down to the two of them alone in a room, it was laughably clear what he wanted. Noel never had to force him to suck his cock, even in play; but he liked knowing he could. He could compel Liam to come over and suck him off right there on stage if he liked, and Liam would have to obey or nobody would hold Noel responsible for how he punished him. Noel could put Liam over his knee right there on stage for some minor infraction - had done, in fact, early on when Liam had been pushing his boundaries to see where he'd break - and it would be no more than what was expected of them both.

He put his hand around Liam's throat, just above where the loose chain of his collar sat. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed around Noel's cock and looked up at him so trustingly, so adoringly servile. Showing he belonged to Noel, just like he always had done, except now they'd made it official. _I own you, seven days a week._ Liam's decisions were Noel's now, his desires Noel's to fulfil or frustrate. Liam was nineteen now, the two of them on the edge of greatness, and he would kneel for Noel all the rest of their days. Noel could look after him properly at last.

Noel stroked hair out of Liam's eyes, pressing his cock a little deeper into Liam's throat. Liam took it all, pupils huge enough to swallow the blue iris, gaze fixed on Noel. It was easy, so easy, to make Liam submit. Noel knew all the right buttons to press, all the right ways to look at him and touch him. If Liam was moody or immature, he didn't need to put up with it: he just hooked his finger through Liam's collar and tugged. It got Liam what he _really_ wanted, which was Noel's attention.

He wanted to fuck Liam, but they hadn't got time, not with all the techies and their bandmates roaming around backstage. It was dangerous enough doing this as it was. Liam went wild if you fucked him just right, moaning and howling and scratching up Noel's back like a cat. Noel tightened his fingers in Liam's hair and pulled him off his cock, then pulled him back down again, just to watch him choke and struggle. Liam liked it really, the slag.

"I can do anything I want with you," he said under his breath. Normally, Liam would have been spitting feathers at that; but he was so far under that he just made a little noise around Noel's cock and swallowed so his throat clenched on the head. He was still gazing adoringly up at Noel. He'd never said _I like belonging to you_ or anything soppy like that, the same way they never said sorry to each other after an argument: he didn't need to, because Noel could make him kneel and watch his face flinch in pleasure, every time.


	24. 24th - Shower/Bath

There was no fucking room in this shower for two mostly-grown men. Thank God that was part of the fun.

"Got to save water, haven't we?" said Noel, with a _let's-be-reasonable_ tone. Dirty fucker, when it was him who'd come to perv on Liam in the shower. Liam put up only a token protest to Noel stepping over the lip of the bath and into the spray with him. Noel had just got back from work, so he did have some excuse to demand use of the hot water - though not before Liam was finished with it.

It was probably payback for Liam spending all that time trying to catch him in the act with his girlfriend. In his defence, the girlfriend had been some pretty hot totty - not that he'd ever phrased it in quite that way to Noel. He'd let Noel know how keen he'd been to see Noel's cock going in and out of her, though - he'd been very clear on that. And _that_ had led to Noel's cock going in and out of him, which he'd also been very keen on.

To Liam's mind, it was all very simple: he grew up sharing a room with Noel (was still sharing a room with Noel, in fact), and he'd imprinted on Noel's developing body as some kind of primal sexual image. Hence his instinctive reaction to his brother in the buff. It was all perfectly natural. (Noel thought this was bullshit, and preferred not to talk about it at all. Liam kept telling him that if he was going to have it off with his brother, there was no point in being embarrassed about it, he was very desirable, he'd have Noel know.)

Noel pressed him into the tiled wall, drawing the shower curtain back in place behind him. The lock on the bathroom door had been broken for years, but the family had learnt not to barge in on each other pretty quick, except when they wanted to piss each other off. And it wasn't like you could see anything behind the curtain anyway. Noel and Liam showering together would just look weird, not pervy-weird. And if by some remote chance they were caught, Noel would probably claim Liam had got in the shower with _him_, the bastard.

Noel's hand went straight between his legs to give him a casually possessive squeeze. Then he tilted back his head as if to rinse his hair, and Liam caught him by the waist and went for his throat. He was taller than Noel now, by just a bit, and he never tired of reminding Noel of it. Noel let Liam kiss his neck, but grabbed Liam's wet hair tight in his fist when Liam sucked too enthusiastically. It wasn't like anybody would know, Liam always argued: they'll just think you're having wild sex with some girl on the regular. But Noel didn't fancy being teased by his mates at work, so no bruising where they could see. Spoilsport.

The tub was too narrow to fuck in properly, without somebody slipping and cracking their head open; so Noel pushed Liam against the wall again and leaned in to kiss him. Liam wanted to protest that _he'd_ been in the shower first, but somehow he'd ended up out of the hot spray of the water - but Noel's mouth swallowed his complaints. It always felt good, kissing Noel; always felt natural. He liked Noel's wet, naked body slipping and sliding against his, and the cozy feeling of privacy afforded by the shower curtain, like they were cut off in their own private world.

The kissed for long, lazy minutes. Their erections were trapped between their bodies, so Liam kept squirming to get friction and Noel let him. Noel let go of Liam's arse for a minute so he could turn off the water, just as it was turning lukewarm. The silence after the rushing water seemed strange. Liam pressed himself to Noel more closely, mindful that the tile and porcelain tub would soon be cold; but Noel's body kept him warm, there behind the thin privacy of the shower curtain.


	25. 25th - Olfactophilia

When Noel was out, Liam liked to sleep in his bed.

This was nothing to do with the objective merits of one bed over the other: both had the exact same mattress and the same colour sheets. Noel's bed was by the window and Liam's by the wall, but Liam didn't care about that because it was his bed that got the weak Burnage sunlight.

But, when Noel was off doing his roadie work and away for a few nights, Liam took the chance to creep into his bed and wrap himself up in Noel's duvet. There was the imprint of Noel's body, maybe; here was where Noel usually slept on his pillow, because he slept still and curled up, unlike Liam, who sprawled like a concussed starfish. And, most importantly, the sheets weren't fresh on, so they still smelled like Noel.

It wasn't a sweaty smell or anything, not that nasty musty gym-bag smell you got in teenaged boys' unwashed laundry; just normal, slept-in bedding smell, the kind you can't smell when it's your own. Just skin and showergel, like when he hugged Noel - which happened less these days, now they were both old enough that cuddling and clinging to your brother was a bit weird. Noel put up with it, but Liam had noticed that it was always him starting it. Unless some bloke was getting too forward with him, as had happened once or twice, at which point Noel would come up and sling his arm around Liam's waist more like his boyfriend than his brother - though they looked so alike that surely the men coming onto him weren't fooled. Still, they took one look at Noel's face, and left them both alone.

So no, Noel wasn't so cuddly with him these days. And Liam missed it, but there was no point in trying to talk to Noel about it. Bit pathetic, maybe, that he was reduced to curling up in Noel's bed and sniffing his sheets like some perv, but nobody needed to know. Just like nobody needed to know that it got him a bit hot, lying in Noel's bed imagining what he might have been doing under the duvet while he thought Liam was safely asleep.

As Liam stroked his cock, he thought about Noel doing this. He thought about watching Noel do it, there under the covers. He imagined Noel coming in and watching him, Liam, wanking in Noel's own bed. In real life, Noel would probably chuck stuff at him; in Liam's imagination, he just watched the movement of Liam's hand beneath the covers, and Liam knew that Noel knew exactly what he was doing.

Liam rarely imagined Noel touching his cock - even in the privacy of his own mind it seemed embarrassingly taboo - but he could just about envision Noel curled around him, chest pressed to his back like the couple of times when Liam had been sick and miserable so Noel had got in bed with him to cuddle him, years ago now, and he could feel the rise and fall of Noel's ribs as he breathed. Noel's hand would be stroking his chest and slowly move down, and when he finally got down to Liam's cock it would be so hard and wet at the tip, so eager for his touch.

It was easier to imagine when Liam stuck his head under the covers, so he did. He enfolded himself in the washed-soft blue duvet cover and fitted sheet, wrapped himself up in what remained of Noel's scent stuck deep in the bedlinen, curled up in the fantasy of Noel embracing him, kissing him, touching him in ways he'd never touched his brother. Noel seemed to surround him, envelop him, possess him completely.

He cleaned up the spatters of his own come on the bedsheets - but not too well. Noel would never notice, but Liam would know that his brother was sleeping on the sheets he'd come on, and he knew he'd wank himself silly over the idea until it was time to change them. Anything to make Noel's sheets smell a little bit like Liam.


	26. 26th - Lactation (AU)

Getting pregnant out of wedlock wasn't even shocking nowadays, even though Mam had jibbed at the idea initially - like they didn't all know that part of the reason Liam's missus had left him was that he'd knocked up another woman. Refusing to name the father was a bit more eyebrow-raising. Getting pregnant when nobody - including you - had realised that you _could_ get knocked up was, however, pretty fucking weird. They should have stuck to doing it the other way round, Noel thought grimly. Then either this wouldn't have happened in the first place, or Liam could have had the joy of pregnancy when his body wasn't designed for it.

It had, at least, had a sweetening effect on Liam's temper, at least regarding Noel. If he was difficult, Noel just pointed out that he was carrying Liam's child (or raised an eyebrow to imply it, if they were in public), and Liam subsided into paternal benevolence. Noel had noticed him being solicitous of Patsy during her pregnancy, but it was something else to be on the receiving end.

Speaking of his body not being designed for it, it made no fucking sense why he was so fucking _milky_. Lactating wasn't an issue: that was usually what happened when you gave birth, and once Noel had come round to the idea of the C-section, he was pretty laissez-faire about the bit where he'd also produce milk to feed the little blighter. But when Mam had sat down with him and told him about being pregnant with the three of them, in a what-to-expect-when-you're-expecting kind of way that made Noel think that maybe she'd have liked a daughter as much as he'd wanted a sister (and the joke was now definitely on him, wasn't it?), he hadn't expected her tales of overproduction of milk to be what got passed down.

At least Mam had had some prodigious tits to get it out of; Noel's chest had swollen slightly into what couldn't quite be called breasts except on an eleven-year-old girl, but here he was, practically squirting the stuff at the drop of a bottle.

Liam loved it, of course.

"When I said I wanted a sister, I didn't mean I was volunteering to _be_ one," Noel told him grumpily, but Liam was relentlessly cheerful about the whole thing. Never mind that Noel was pregnant with a fucking incest baby he couldn't tell anybody about, Liam was just so fucking proud that he'd knocked up Noel that it was a wonder he hadn't blabbed it yet. The tabloids were still speculating on who the 'mystery baby daddy' might be and whether this was what had led to his own divorce. He could forget any chance of marrying a woman again, anyway: nothing said 'I like getting bent over and reamed by massive cocks' like a bun in the oven.

And now he had to wear a special nursing bra, because his not-really-tits were _leaking_. And Liam thought the whole thing was fucking amazing.

The whole pregnancy thing had made Liam disgustingly randy, which had ended up being acceptable because Noel had also become ludicrously horny for several months. Mam had never mentioned _that_ as a side-effect. And now that they'd got little Nina mostly sleeping the whole night through, though it had taken more than eight months (and a considerable amount of patience each night to get her off to sleep in the first place), they were both remembering that they hadn't had much time for sex in those eight months.

When Liam pressed his mouth to Noel's chest, Noel let him get on with it. He hadn't had problems with sore nipples beyond the first month, thank God, but they'd got more sensitive. Good thing too, because otherwise Liam's assiduous attentions might have been annoying rather than a turn-on.

He promptly started leaking milk, of course - he'd fed Nina an hour before they put her down, and his nipples were still ready. He knew Liam loved that part too, the weirdo.

"You total fucking weirdo," Noel told him, gently carding fingers through his hair. Liam just made a dismissive noise around Noel's nipple. His other hand went between Noel's legs, as if to say, _Takes one to know one._ He found Noel hard, of course, as always happened these days when Liam played with his tits a bit. It made Noel regret saying that he could play Liam like an arcade game, because obviously some god had been listening and given Liam a fighting chance. Liam knew Noel's body in such intimate detail that it frightened Noel, sometimes, to think that he would never experience this with anybody else. It was like he'd been made just for Liam - or, as he preferred to think of it in light of birth order, as if Liam had been made just for him.

Liam pushed him down further onto his back, and Noel let himself be pushed. Early on he'd spent a lot of energy furiously asserting his manhood, typically by screwing Liam into the nearest available surface (see above, re pregnancy hormones); but now he tended to take the view that he'd done a lot, a lot of tiring fucking gestating and birthing and all the rest of it, and Liam bloody well ought to be doing some work. Noel _deserved_ Liam lavishing attention on him.

They took it slowly for the first time in months, finally able to enjoy something more than a quickie while Nina was napping or with Mam. It was the same natural, easy connection they'd had before the birth: the same anticipation of what each other needed. Liam finally broke off nursing on Noel's chest and Noel didn't need to look down to see how much it had turned him on. They kissed again, urgently, and Noel pressed the lube into Liam's hand before he could knock it off the bedside table.

They didn't talk while they fucked, even though usually they insulted each other while they did it. They'd had a baby together: there was no point in masking tenderness now. Like Noel so often found himself saying: _I don't always like him, but I do love him._ Noel just put his arms around Liam, felt the muscles moving under the skin of his back and the hot pulse of his cock inside him, and held on.


	27. 27th - Degradation, Up Against a Wall

Liam's problem was that he was an immature little dickhead. Noel's problem was Liam.

"You're a cunt," Liam informed him breathlessly, even as he was helping Noel get his jeans open and pulled down around his knees.

"No, _you're_ a cunt." That was some faultless older-brother-logic for you. Noel took rough hold of Liam's arms and shoved him round to face the wall. Liam didn't fight him, just spread his legs apart. He knew what was coming.

"Why are you always fucking things up for us, hey?" Noel put the tip of his dick to Liam's arsehole and felt the instinctive clench, before Liam relaxed, like always. "You're off doing something stupid, and I'm here like a spare prick at a wedding, waiting for _you_ to stop being a dickhead."

"Fuck off! You're always - _ahhh_." Liam's no doubt masterful retort was cut off by Noel thrusting his dick into him. Always the best way to shut Liam up, if you could manage it. Liam couldn't talk at all while getting fucked, just moaned and whined. Well, moaned and whined in a fun way, rather than the fucking annoying way he usually had.

Noel fucked him hard against that wall, even though there was a perfectly good bed they could have used just behind them. It felt good to do Liam standing up, to force him to brace himself on the wall like a hooker taking a john who didn't want to go inside. He felt like he could be rougher with Liam; it felt more like punishment for Liam being so fucking stupid.

Not that Liam acted like he was being punished: he gasped wet gasps and moaned loudly like he always did, because he liked it when Noel was rough with him even though he'd never put up with that kind of treatment from anybody else (or so he said). Noel got him by the hair and yanked his head back, and all Liam did was make a strangled noise and grab his own cock. Typical Liam, couldn't even be punished properly.

He wanted to say more to Liam, something like _You fucking slag, this is all you're good for,_ but he couldn't get the words out. He just tightened his grip on Liam's hips, tight enough that he knew it would bruise, and growled into the back of his neck. Liam let out a sobbing moan, jerked in his grip, and came; which just proved that he really _was_ a slag, didn't it?


	28. 28th - Stripping, Humiliation

"Yeah, you just take it all off."

Liam gave Noel a baleful glare. He didn't stop, though. More fool him for asking Noel what he wanted, really.

It wasn't the seeing Liam naked part that excited Noel - he could see that any old morning, and frequently had. It was the part where Liam had to do it slowly, at Noel's command, for Noel's pleasure. It was having power over Liam that really got his heart pounding. Then again, if Liam hadn't already recognised that, he was thicker than he acted most of the time.

"Top," Noel instructed. So far, Liam had only taken off his socks. Now, Noel wasn't some weirdo who thought feet were sexy, or anything like that - and if he were, Liam's wouldn't have been his first choice of wank material - but he preferred Liam to be barefoot because it leant him an air of vulnerability if Noel could see his hairy toes flexing on the carpet. It was a surprisingly intimate thing to be able to see somebody's bare feet.

So Liam got hold of the neck of his t-shirt, and pulled it off over his head. Noel considered a sarcastic wolf-whistle, but decided to save it. After all, Liam was being good at the moment. And he did genuinely like seeing Liam with his top off. He wasn't some hunk of beefcake or anything like that; but then, that wasn't what Noel was into. (Mainly, Noel was into Liam. Before that, he'd been into men who had a similar build to Liam and a cocky swagger.)

If he were serious about this, he'd have put some music on and told Liam to look seductive. But if he'd done that, Liam would have been embarrassed and done something intentionally ridiculous, and Noel would have laughed but it would have defeated the point of the exercise. Liam was going to perform for him whether he liked it or not, and Liam's confused-but-eager-to-please face was appealing enough.

"Not bad," Noel grudgingly allowed, and Liam perked up like a plant being watered. "Get your jeans off."

He did. He had to bend over to get them off, which pushed out his arse, apparently unintentionally (though Liam could be a sly bugger when he wanted to be). Noel did wolf-whistle then, and enjoyed watching Liam nearly trip over his own trousers.

"Fuck _off_," grumbled Liam, now very red in the face. That was nice, especially when it started to spread down his chest. Reminded Noel of the flush he got during vigorous sex. Liam was down to his pants now, and it was a good thing Noel had had him take his socks off before they got properly started - not much less erotic than a bloke in his underwear and socks. Which was strange, when you considered that a woman in her knickers and thigh-highs was very sexy.

Liam had the legs for something like that; not womanly, nothing like that, but strong and nicely-shaped. Noel could get him a pair and cajole him into putting them on; or he might do it for a laugh, might Liam. They might look a bit funny with all the hair under them, but Noel was prepared to give it a go. He'd long thought about getting Liam some lacy knickers and a little bra or cami. Liam would be so embarrassed and shy, almost like the real sister Noel had wanted. Humiliating Liam was fun; humiliating Liam when he was dressed up as a woman would be even better. Perhaps he could even find some rouge for his cheeks and mouth.

Liam looked like he was about to say something like _Look, do you want me to take these off or not,_ which might spoil it a bit, so Noel said,

"Go on, get your pants off too," even though he quite liked the tease of Liam standing there with his half-hard-on tantalisingly concealed.

Liam looked more comfortable when he was completely naked, though for once he seemed slightly embarrassed at being the object of Noel's blatant scrutiny. His cock didn't mind a bit, though. Randy fucker, was Liam. Sometimes Noel threatened to get him neutered.

Noel made him wait there, not a stitch on, just so he could look at his nipples stiffening in the cool air and stare at his cock as it got harder and harder under the weight of his gaze. Only when Liam was fully hard and blushing so hard he was pink down to his chest did he spread his arms and say,

"Right, now, how's about a lap dance?"


	29. 29th - Glory Hole

The thrill of it was in pretending you didn't know whose cock you were sucking.

Most men thought the anonymity was part of the fun - just a cock, wanting attention. No person attached. The wall was protection against recognition but also against intimacy. For Liam and Noel, the thrill was in pretending all of that stuff. It was just a cock stuck through a hole in a toilet stall, could belong to any white bloke between 20 and 40 - there was no way you'd ever know you'd just sucked off somebody you knew.

Plausible deniability, that was what it was all about. One of them sloped off to the loos, the other followed a bit later. Nothing weird about that, was there? Probably gone off to take drugs together. That's the kind of things brothers do together in club toilets.

Now, most toilets in Manchester clubs don't have a hole in the wall: at least, not the kind of places Noel and Liam patronise. But there are a few otherwise mainstream places that have a little set-up in the end stall. They've never discussed it, but both Noel and Liam know which clubs have one. Liam's perhaps a bit young for nightclubs, but Noel takes him along and it's not like they check your driver's license in these places.

Noel used to take E at these parties. They're not bad without the drugs, but he does miss a good chemical high, the feeling of wild joyful abandon ecstacy gives you. He's not doing much stronger than pot right now, plus some acid occasionally. Not at parties, though - the effect lasts too long, and lately he's got a bit more conscious of making a tit of himself in public. So he's just about sober when he makes a gesture at his mates - his mates, not Liam's horrid little mates, thank God - and a face that says he's going to find his wayward little brother, might be some time, go on without me.

He's very natural about it, pushing through the crowd, heading for the gents'. The dodgy bit is that there's always somebody in there - this is a club, all that alcohol means plenty of men at the urinals. Occasionally there are even men doing the same thing Noel and Liam are, or more, two sets of feet crammed into a stall and filthy noises coming out of it. Noel finds it exciting.

You have to look natural if one of the stalls is in use, of course - not that anybody's paying that much attention to strangers in here unless they're giving them the old once-over, but sometimes they run into people they know. That's the _really_ dodgy bit. But so far Providence has kept them clear of chance meetings in the loos, so Noel can be as casual as he likes about slipping into the stall next to the one at the end, the one where Liam is already waiting because Noel recognises his trainers underneath the door.

He gets his dick out immediately - no point in fannying about when the whole point is it's quick anonymous sex. There's always that cold prickling moment of fear - what if it's not Liam in the other stall? What if it really is a stranger who happens to be wearing the same trainers, who's about to have his shit rudely interrupted by a cock poking through the hole in the stall wall?

He knows damn well it's his brother on the other side of that wall. Call it intuition; more likely he just recognises how Liam breathes after sharing a room with him for more than ten years. He puts his dick through the hole.

Doing it this way makes him wish he could hold onto Liam's hair while he sucked him off. But then he'd be able to see him, and Liam would be able to see Noel, and their thin veneer of denial would be torn away.

It's Liam's mouth on his cock: he knows that at once. The sex could only be this good with Liam. One day, he wants to arrange it somehow that they're both in one of those bath-houses, right, and it's one of those rooms where it's completely dark so you can't see who you're fucking; but he'd know it was Liam as soon as he heard him breathing.

Liam wouldn't go for it: he'd be scared of getting fucked by the wrong bloke. But it's not like they can talk about the sex they're supposedly not having, so maybe if he just found a place and somehow got Liam there...His mind dissolves in the fantasy of finally fucking Liam for real, not just blowjobs and handjobs through gloryholes or so drugged up that it could have been anybody (except that Noel would know Liam anywhere).

Liam's got plenty of practice in this over the past year, same as Noel has, and Noel has to bite his hand so he doesn't let the other blokes in the toilets know what's going on. Though it'd only take a look at the feet to make a guess, so he just has to hope that everybody else is there for a quick piss and won't notice them leaving their stalls, a minute gap in between, because having a quickie in a club bathroom is one thing but if you put them side-by-side they're obviously brothers - and he can't think because Liam is working his cock in and out of his mouth so fast, and if he looks down all he can see is the denim of Liam's jeans beneath the stall divider, but Noel knows he's touching himself.

Like when he'd done it in the shower, and Noel had walked in on him, and Liam had just pretended he hadn't noticed and gone straight on with wanking - God, Noel had wanked it to nothing else for about a month straight. He sees plenty of Liam in the buff, of course, what with sharing a room; but there's a certain casual air to the way they both make no effort to hide their morning wood, maybe even give it a quick squeeze, that Noel knows isn't normal. Normal people feel nothing about their little brother's morning hard-on, because they don't think about it. This summer was hot enough that Liam tossed off all his clothes and slept in the nude a few times, and when he'd rolled over onto his back and pushed back the covers, Noel had actually felt his cock throb.

It's throbbing now, under the experienced touch of Liam's hand and mouth. He knows it's Liam, because nobody else could touch him like Liam does. It's ridiculous that this is some of the best sex he's ever had, with just Liam's hand and mouth and a stall divider between the two of them. But it _is_.

Nobody else's touch feels so right, so instinctive, so natural. That's the big secret, the thing they don't say on the news when somebody's gone and got themselves arrested: fucking your brother feels better than fucking anybody else. It's that intimate knowledge you get of each other when you've known each other so long, lived together so long. There's no part of Liam's body that's a mystery to him.

Liam's body knows his, and Liam gets him off so perfectly, every time. Noel envisions his brother on the other side, what he must look like with his eyes closed and his mouth stretched around Noel's cock. If there were no wall, Noel would want to see Liam's long-lashed blue eyes looking up at him while he sucked Noel's cock. Just looking at him, with the abject adoration he hardly shows any more.

He comes in Liam's mouth - that's good, that Liam lets him come in his mouth. Knowing Liam, maybe he just thinks it's less mess to clean up. Noel wants to kiss Liam while he's still got Noel's come in his mouth.

Minutes after Noel leaves, the door to the end stall still resolutely shut, a hand lands on his shoulder. It's Liam, of course; Noel knew that before he turned round.

"Alright?" Liam is smiling at him like he's high, though the little bag dangling from his other hand says he's still sober, maybe even come to share with Noel. He's looking at Noel with that private look, the one that asks him for a kiss.

Noel could never resist that look, especially when Liam's just sucked him off. He leans in and gives Liam a quick kiss, nothing lingering. The same as they do in front of their mates, though never when they're alone in case it might lead to more - their mates think it's a bit weird, but everybody's done weird shit when they're high, and they accept that Noel and Liam are weird about each other.

Liam's still smiling when Noel slings a companionable arm around his shoulders. Noel can't look at Liam's expression of blissed-out adoration too long, or he might finally lose control of himself and just snog him properly, there in a grotty Manchester dance club. But they have to - he has to - keep pretending, for both their sakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were I titling these ficlets, I would probably name this one something like 'tonight at Ninus' tomb'. Because there's only so much one can write about walls being cruelly in the way of love before the obvious reference pops into one's mind.


	30. 30th - Swallowing

"Take it," says Noel. So Liam takes it. He lets Noel slide his cock into his mouth and right to the back of his throat, because they've done it enough times now that Liam's in practice. My little brother, cocksucker extraordinaire.

Liam had once told him that it was easy, actually - he'd thought it would be hard not to gag or not accidentally scrape it with his teeth or whatever, but it had just been completely natural, like Noel's cock was the perfect size and shape for Liam's mouth. Noel likes the thought of that: Liam's body, made to accomodate Noel's.

It's not complicated when they fuck: no talking, no condoms. If Noel pushes Liam to his knees, Liam goes. If Noel pushes him down on his back, Liam lets him. Liam knows what he wants, knows how he likes it, lets him be in control. Liam's not _docile_, though; he gives as good as he gets. He acts like he's not comfortable being seduced, like he thinks he's being treated like a woman, so he makes moves on Noel, pawing him up like a fourteen-year-old at a sweaty disco - and not just in private, either.

_"I own you,_ Noel has said, more than once; but Liam's not shy about staking public claim on Noel either. If Noel weren't shagging him senseless on a regular basis, Liam's wandering hands would probably leave him feeling violated; he definitely wouldn't put up with that kind of treatment from anybody else.

Noel lets his dick slip from Liam's mouth, then rams it back in to feel Liam struggling to take it, struggling not to gag on the cockhead pressing against the back of his throat. Liam's good like this. Noel can't be too rough with him because he daren't damage Liam's voice (more than he already does, the irresponsible little fuck), but sometimes he thinks wistfully that they should keep Liam like this for a while, mouth plugged full of cock or something that looks like a cock, that'll stop the stupid shit that flows out of it on the regular.

Liam's working his mouth on Noel's cock now, getting it spit-wet and shiny. He likes to look up at Noel while he does it, because he knows the effect it has on Noel to see his pretty little brother looking up at him through his long lashes. Noel likes to see Liam's mouth stretched around his cock because it reminds him that he's the only man Liam has ever done this for, the only man Liam would ever do this for. He has power over Liam that nobody else will ever mimic.

He fists his hand tight in Liam's hair and watches Liam flinch with pain, but keep going. He just keeps sucking Noel's dick, bobbing back and forth on it while he looks up at Noel with guileless blue eyes. If the idea of exposure were any less enormously, breathtakingly, unimagineably horrific, Noel would want a photo of that face. Liam's sober as a judge - which can't be said of either of them usually when they fuck - but he looks drugged on their sex. The door is hard against Noel's back and his spine is tingling as Liam makes love to his cock with his mouth.

Noel holds Liam still when he comes, doesn't let him pull off. Liam expects it now and goes still and trusting and lets Noel curl over him and groan and shoot his come into Liam's hot waiting mouth. A little bit more of Noel in Liam, another little proof of ownership. Noel doesn't even have to tell Liam to swallow.


	31. 31st - Watersports

He got in the front door, at least, though it had taken him a while to get the key in the lock. Surprising that Mam hadn't heard him and come down to give him a piece of her mind. But there was no sound from her room, though Liam probably wasn't quiet on his way upstairs. Where he got stymied was the bathroom. He might have been a bit drunker than he'd thought, because fucked if he could sort out his jeans.

Footsteps. Blurry Noel in the doorway, face softened with sleep, confused and irritated.

"Keep it down, will you?"

Liam made a rude gesture at him, which only seemed to undo the progress he'd made. Noel watched him struggle for a few seconds, then sighed.

"C'mere, you little pisshead." And Noel took over from him. He pulled down the zip and - fuck - pulled out Liam's dick for him. His hands were warm.

"Fuck off." But Liam stayed very still. "Just want to touch it, do you? Knew it."

"Shut up and do it, before I change my mind and leave you here to wet yourself." He was aiming Liam's dick at the toilet.

"You jus' think I'll piss on your stereo again," Liam mumbled. Noel's other hand was on his abdomen, not pressing, just warm.

"Too right." And Liam, because he didn't have any shame (as Noel was fond of reminding him), did it. He pissed with his brother holding his cock for him, bracing him. It was desperately weird, but also...kind of nice. He kept saying that just because he was the youngest didn't mean he was a _baby_, but he was drunk and it was nice to have Noel look after him.

The stream petered out. Noel gave Liam's cock a little shake, foreskin slipping back and forth over the head, and however much alcohol you had to drink to make it so you couldn't get it up, well, that was more than Liam had had, because he was half-stiff in an instant.

Noel laughed, which was deeply fucking patronising.

"Don't laugh at m' cock," said Liam with drunken indignation.

"You and your right hand need to spend some more quality time together, if you get it up for _that_. Better yet, find yourself a girl." Noel was still pressed up against him, breathing in his ear. Liam could feel his dick getting harder. Noel still hadn't let go of it. He was still drunk, and he wasn't sure he wanted Noel to let go of it any more.

Noel squeezed his dick as if in thought, thumbing over the head again, and Liam's breath caught in his throat. The bathroom was pale hazy green in the dim nightlight, and none of this felt real. Any minute now he might wake up in his own bed, still drunk, and find he'd pissed himself in his sleep. Noel would tell him he was disgusting.

But Noel was here, holding Liam's erection in his warm hand, like he was thinking about what to do with it. Liam was braced with his back against Noel's chest - he was a bit taller than Noel, now, and never tired of reminding Noel of it - and when he closed his eyes he thought he could smell Noel as well as feel him, Noel's chest rising and falling against his back, the thumb of his other hand sweeping a slow semicircle on Liam's abdomen. Liam had to open his mouth to breathe heavily, like the air was hot and thick and he couldn't get enough of it into his lungs. His pulse, his whole body was throbbing.

And Noel let go of him. Let go of his cock, stepped away. Liam had to brace himself with a hand on the tiled wall to stay upright. His mouth was full of a taste he couldn't identify.

"Don't wake the whole fucking house when you come to bed." And Noel was gone, leaving Liam to stare after him in befuddlement, erection still poking out of his open jeans, aching for his brother's touch.


End file.
